Never Again?
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Sacrifices that must be made; Sorrow that must be endured - and Broken Hearts meant to be healed. /Regardless how many times I get reborn - I wish to fall in love with you over and over again throughout time and space/IchiRuki/M for last Chapter/
1. Kurosaki Ichigo, shisu!

**Never Again?**

"**I'm sorry, Mr. Hollow, but Ichigo's not in right now. As a replacement or something, how about playing with me instead?**" Kurosaki Isshin to Grand Fisher

* * *

**A/N:** I'll promise you guys. You all will hate me to the guts at the end of this chapter, I'm sure about this. But – maybe – there are some strange people enjoying this kind of story. They would be my soul mates XD Well, I'll see in your reviews anyway.

* * *

**Ichi:** Kurosaki Ichigo, shisu!

* * *

He had won. Aizen Sōsuke was dead. Really and for eternity dead.

Kurosaki Ichigo had killed the traitorous Shinigami. Once and for all.

But nobody could enjoy this fact. Nobody could be happy about the end of the winter war that caused so much death, pain and sorrow.

All the traitors were dead but hardly anyone would miss them. Omaeda Marechiyo lost his life to the Segunda but who cared anyways? Kurotsuchi Mayuri didn't make it but the people couldn't care less.

The one everybody would've loved to celebrate the end of the war with, the one everybody thought would – no – _could_ not die, the one who saved them all…

Kurosaki Ichigo had died.

And he died in a way nobody would've thought of. Nobody thought this could even be _possible_. But it has been his specialty to surprise them all in the weirdest ways.

Flashback

_Nobody could tell how long Aizen and Ichigo had fought when they finally stopped for some seconds. Now finally they could see them clearly and not only as blurs flashing through the air. Every now and then there had blood splashed to the ground but never ever once did they stop their deadly dance-like fight battled in a speed not even the Goddess of Flash could've kept up with._

_It was a wonder the both of them could still stand upright much less fight in the condition they were in. The gashes they were covered in were deep._

'_Surely they can hardly breath. Their muscles must've been gravely injured', thought Unohana watching the two male Shinigami glaring at each other in obvious disgust and hatred._

_Ichigo caught his breath and took a painful step forward. He tried to restrain a cry of agony with not much succeed but he managed to muffle it down a bit._

_Taking in a deep breath he used Shunpo to come close to Aizen. Their chests nearly touched. Aizen was too surprised and exhausted to back away or doing something else._

_His unsteady beating heart skipped a few paces when Ichigo brought his hands together. Aizen knew this move but couldn't believe his eyes. He'd study this human long enough to know he wasn't capable of such things. Heck, he didn't even had a clue how to suppress his Reiatsu!_

'_But… he has contact to the Vaizado… they can't have managed to… but… Ushōda had managed to kill the Segunda… it wouldn't be such a stupid thought…'_

_He snapped back to the present when Ichigo began to mumble. The theater of war was in such a deafening silence everybody could clearly hear what he was saying. And – except for Ushōda Hachigen – they couldn't believe their ears._

"_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light divide this into six! Bakudō 61: __**Rikujōkōrō**__!"_

_Six beams of light slammed into the two rivals. Three into Ichigo's back and sides as well as into Aizen's. They couldn't move anymore, just hardly speak._

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you capturing us into a Bakudō? That won't get you anywhere! Your Shinigami and Vaizado friends can't fight anymore! They're beaten up!"_

_Ichigo glared at him coldly: "I'm not planning to let them kill you. I swore I would be the one ending this, Aizen. I and no one else!"_

"_Then what-"_

"_But I can't put up a real fight anymore. However, I've got enough Reiatsu left to do at least… __this__."_

_He closed his eyes and slowly his spiritual energy rose to a level nobody would've thought he could reach in such a condition._

_Finally he opened his eyes again. They were melancholy and he smiled sadly when he whispered for everyone audible: "Had__ō 90: __**Kurohitsugi**__…"_

_He had sacrificed himself for their sakes._

Flashback End

Half of a year had passed since then. Rukia hadn't returned to Soul Society since the end of the war. She had declined becoming the Fukutaichō of Squad 13. She didn't go to school either. She only lay on Ichigo's bed and cried till no more tears wanted to fall. Of all people she took it the gravest. Yuzu and Karin were similar down but not nearly as broken as the petite Shinigami.

Not even time would manage to heal the wounds her heart had. Because the one that was her heart was lost for all eternity.

Around the same time in Soul Society…

"This damn Ichigo! I can't believe this guy sacrificed himself!!", roared Zaraki Kenpachi while cutting everything in his reach.

Ukitake was sad. He had to admit he missed Rukia. She was like a little sister to him and it hurt him to see her in such a condition.

He couldn't believe what Ichigo had done. He saved them all in killing himself.

Someone knocked at the door of his office.

"Enter!"

"Hai, Ukitake-taichō", a quiet Kiyone entered with a file in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Someone graduated the academy in…"

"In?"

She gulped: "This man graduated the Shinigami Academy in three months, sir."

Ukitake's jaw dropped: "What? You got to be kidding, Kiyone. That's impossible!"

"But it's true, sir. Here's his file."

Ukitake took the papers from his 3rd seat officer and read them.

'It's true… he graduated in three months… obtained his Zanpakutō at the first try… his Reiatsu says he can go Shikai and… what the bloody Hell? Bankai? That's impossible! Declined to show Shikai or Bankai when not needed to… also shows an incredible high growing rate… was able to use high-leveled Kidōspells with Eishohaki… captain-level Reiatsu… Kami, this guy is a monster… such things are impossible… I can't think of someone having such powers…'

He suddenly looked up: "Kiyone… why isn't there a name told in this report?"

"Because… well…"

"Yes?"

"The guys at the Academy recognized him at first sight…"

"WHO is it, Kiyone?"

She looked up in his eyes and he was shocked to see tears running down her cheek: "It's _him_. Nobody knows why but it's _him_ without any doubt…"

Ukitake was away in a second and Kiyone sunk to her knees letting her tears fall free: "How can it be he's back? That's impossible!"

At the Academy grounds…

"Ukitake-taichō!"

"How comes he came to the Academy instead of the Seireitei?"

"Well, you see, Ukitake-taichō… It seems… as if *****"

Ukitake's eyes widened: "You're kidding. He did _WHAT_?"

A few days later in Karakura…

Rukia lay on his bed not wanting to think of him but the images of his dead body still haunted her even after half a year passed.

Her Soul Pager rung.

"Yes?"

"_Rukia? It's me, Ukitake._"

"What is it?"

"_I want you to come here as soon as possible._"

"I said I won't come back, Ukitake-taichō."

"_I know but here's someone you have to see. Hell, you won't believe me. It's *****_"

Her eyes widened in shock. That was just impossible! Without saying another word she hung of and run to Urahara's as fast as her legs would do.

Urahara looked up in surprise when his door slided open and revealed Rukia totally out of breath.

"What the? Rukia? What-?"

"I have to go to the Soul Society _now_!"

~*~

When Ukitake had seen him he thought he would faint for sure. That was impossible, really impossible but his eyes told him otherwise.

He had gladly accepted to become his Fukutaichō. What was going on? Ukitake didn't know. It was strange. The boy's Reiatsu didn't blur out uncontrolled instead it was even disguised. His Zanpakutō was sealed. A normal katana with read hilt, the guard was rectangular and looked exactly the same as the one of Rukia's sword. The sheath was black.

He wasn't in any way like he used to be. He _smiled_ just as an example. Ukitake hadn't seen him scowl once. That was just strange.

He sensed Rukia half an hour after he'd called her to come and told her… most of everything. He wanted to tell her the whole story but she'd already hung of when he came to the point.

He sighed and called for his… Fukutaichō telling him he would introduce him to a Squad member that fought and survived the war while she didn't inhabit a seated position. His new second seat raised his eyebrows in disbelieve but followed.

When Rukia saw him again she new something was wrong.

'His Reiatsu, his Zanpakutō, his expression and how he looked at her. He didn't seem to care what happened half a year ago. Like he died…

"Ichigo…?"

"Eh? Yeah, that's my name but… do I know you?"

* * *

Well, here you have it!! I told you you would hate me!! I know it was obvious who it was but I wanted to not tell his name till this particular moment. And you probably know what the guy from the Academy told Ukitake, right? Well, review please!

* * *

Ichigo: You let me kill myself????

Me: Yeah, so what? You're alive, aren't you? … well, you're technically dead but you know what I mean…

*Rukia joins our bickering*

Rukia: Kuro-chaaaan… HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS STUPID IDEA OF ME GOING ALL EMO BECAUSE THIS MORON DIED???

Ichigo: … you're not sad I died in here…?

Rukia: It's just a stupid story!

Me: It's not stupid!

*And so it went on all night…*

* * *

ichi – one

shisu – dead (as in: he's dead) (I actually kind of… 'borrowed' this from the 17th episode, tehe…)

Eishohaki – doing a Kidōspell without the encantaion


	2. Just to see you again

**Never Again?**

"**I have no interest and you ****have no talent.**" Ishida Ryūken to Ishida Uryū in the beginnings of the Arrancar Arc

* * *

**A/N: **Surprisingly much people have added this story to their Story Alerts. Wow. They're Jasaiya Hawkins, darkroydante, darthtater76, LaZyAzN T, kurosaki-taichou, Allyieh and BobsRules. Thanks a lot guys! I want to give the reviewers cookies!! Means ChibiKitty 14 and Sammiefly should go get some milk XD

* * *

**A/N2:** Today's my B-Day^^~ I'm 15 now, yay~ (written at the 27th of August 2009)

* * *

**Ni:** Just to see you again …

* * *

_There wasn't anything around him, just plain blackness._

_His breath was even now, no longer unsteady and rushed, his wounds had vanished._

_Although the nothingness surrounding him should put him on the edge he was all calm feeling he wasn't anywhere dangerous._

_Ichigo felt the presence of… something. Not human nor a spiritual being he was met with before._

"_Who are you?" His voice echoed in the black nothing around him._

"_**Can't you think of something?**__"_

"_Well, since I just died… I would guess you're Death?"_

"_**Wow, you're smarter than most other guys coming along.**__"_

"_Thanks for the flowers. So, what's coming next? A tea party with Santa Clause?"_

"_**Well, at least you kept your humor.**__"_

"_Answer. Please", he added as an afterthought._

"_**Well, you died.**__"_

"_Tell me something new."_

"_**Somehow I've got the feeling my nerves and patience'll need vacations after that.**__"_

"_Yeah, most likely."_

"_**Well, I was surprised by your actions. Actually I thought one of the Kuchiki would kill you… or this crazy Zaraki Kenpachi. Never would I've thought you would kill yourself. That was unexpected, really.**__"_

"_Yeah, nobody ever thinks people that committed suicide would've ever done this but they all did. Wow, where's NBC? We have to tell them!"_

"_**Kurosaki Ichigo…**__" Ichigo could tell the voice got annoyed and decided to shut his mouth up for good._

"_**However… I thought after you gave up so much, your life, your future… your **** it would be only fair… to give you a new chance.**__"_

_Ichigo's jaw dropped ten feet underneath the underworld: "What the? Since when is Death all mercifully?"_

"_**Hey, can't Death be cruel and mercifully at once?**__"_

"_No."_

_The discarnate voice sighed: "__**Well, what d'you say? I would give you a new chance to live. You would have to live in Soul Society however…**__"_

_Ichigo didn't have to think about it. If he would be alive again… he could see _her _again… and keep his promise…_

**Flashback**

_It was back then, when they were about to join the theater of war, when Rukia held Ichigo back and asked what he wanted her to not ask ever._

"_Ichigo… back then… in Soul Society… why did you rescue me?"_

'_Crap', he thought._

"_Rukia, this isn't the time to-"_

"_But maybe we won't survive this war! I want to know it NOW!"_

_He looked away, let his gaze fall onto the black sky of Hueco Mundo and sighed. Ichigo closed his eyes: "Rukia, if you promise me to survive this… the first thing I'll say to you after the war will be the reason why I rescued you from execution, 'kay?"_

"_But what if YOU don't survive?"_

_His right eyebrow twitched and he looked at her annoyed while a vein popped at the side of his head: "Eeeeh? As if I would die. I'm like weed – you won't ever get rid of me, midget. So, do you promise me to survive? If not don't think I'll ever tell y-!"_

"_I promise", she said and went after the others to join the battle in the fake Karakura Town._

_Ichigo looked after her and thought with sad eyes: 'Just to see your annoying face again is a reason for me to survive, stupid shorty…'_

**Flashback**

"_Of course!"_

"_**Well, you know there's a condition to this…**__"_

"_Why did I know this was coming?"_

"_**I have to take away your memories, Ichigo.**__"_

"_Eh?"_

"_**You won't remember **_**anything**_** about your past. You won't remember **_**anyone**_** from when you were still alive. It's as if you'd never lived before…**__"_

_The voice put special emphasis on the words 'anything' and 'anyone'. Ichigo knew what he was playing at. Ichigo wouldn't remember his promise; he wouldn't remember the person he gave this promise to. It was just loosing something new for the gift of a new chance to live…_

'_But like I said… just to see this annoying face of hers again is a reason for me to live…'_

"_I don't care! If this is the price to live then you can have my memories! Just give me a second chance!"_

_There was a silence… then…_

"_Then I may do as you wish, Kurosaki Ichigo…"_

Back in the present…

_Ichigo…?_

_Eh? Yeah, that's my name but… do I know you?_

'What did he… just say? That isn't happening!'

Her body began to shake uncontrollably and Ukitake knew what would come next. At his totally confused Fukutaichō he said: "I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun. She never really recovered from the war. Maybe you two should meet some other time."

Ichigo was still totally shocked of the sudden shaking of the petite Shinigami but nodded: "Yeah, maybe. Please tell her I wish her a quick recovery."

"Of course."

With that Ichigo left but not without a quick last glance at the raven-haired girl that had fell to her knees by now. He couldn't help but worry about her in some place inside his heart.

'It's strange', he thought while heading for his room in the division buildings: 'I can't get rid of this strange Déjà Vu-like feeling…'

Meanwhile Ukitake tried his best to calm Rukia down but failed miserably.

"Rukia, please, calm down."

"How the Hell could I calm down?! What's going on?" Her voice was high-pitched and tears ran down her red cheeks.

"Follow me. I'll tell you everything I know…"

Meanwhile in Ichigo's room…

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

**How long has it been I last saw you smile?**

**A day? A month? Half a year?**

**Yeah, half a year has passed since your last smile.**

**But I can't miss it for some reason…**

'**Cause my memory of your smile already faded to black…**

'Why am I going all emo and depressive anyway? I don't know her damn! Why am I caring then? Geez…'

'I need to walk', he decided and headed outside to try to clear his mind and – more importantly – his raging heart.

~*~

Rukia sat on the grass while a light breeze blew and made the surface of the river cringle, the grass waved and the leaves on the trees rustled. The whispering of the world around her calmed her down a little bit but couldn't do something against her tears falling free.

"_I don't know how or why… but somehow he managed to come here. But… it seems as if he doesn't have any memories of his past life. Rukia, it might be Ichigo's soul but the man you once knew isn't alive anymore. He's someone completely new. Heck, he can even control his Reiatsu. You knew him the best. Isn't that prove enough he isn't the same anymore?"_

"'_Memories aren't everything.'"_

"_What?"_

"_He once said this to me… and it's true. His mind might have forgotten everything… but there's no way in Hell his heart can't remember."_

"_Only when he didn't make his heart forget."_

"_He would never do such a thing, Ukitake-taich__ō. Trust me."_

"_I hope you're right. You know, I miss him, too."_

'I'm right. He would never forget everything he went through. Never!'

He wanted to go to his favorite place and relax. He wanted to be alone. But there already was someone.

'It's this girl. What the? She's crying…'

Something snapped in his mind. His usually well hidden Reiatsu leaked out. But not in every direction just in hers. It was as if it wanted to come near her, wanted to touch her own energy.

He didn't brought his spiritual power back to him. Something inside him told him there wasn't a point in hiding himself from _her_.

Her head jerked around and her violet orbs pierced into his amber ones.

'She has Hell of a scary look', he thought and gulped.

Slowly the orange-haired Shinigami approached her while her head turned away from him.

"Eh… hello… well… I guess Ukitake-taichō hadn't got the chance to introduce the both of us properly… my name's-"

"I already know your name", Rukia interrupted him but didn't face him. She feared she would cry again: "Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm pleased. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo sighed and sat down beside her: "Well, you don't sound all to pleased… eh, how can I call you?"

"Don't care."

He thought a bit: "Well… _Rukia_, why are you so pissed off?"

Her heart skipped some beats when he called her by her first name. 'Why? Why did he call me Rukia? It's just weird to call a girl by its first name! But… back then we used the other's first name like it was the most natural thing on earth… maybe Ukitake-taichō's wrong at all… maybe he's still the same old moron…'

"Oi! Am I getting an answer sometime soon?"

"E-eh? Sorry, I was in thought."

"Geez, was it always this difficult to have a conversation with you?"

"I… I don't think it was… but…"

"'But'?"

"In this war… a person that was very precious to me sacrificed himself to end all this… and I just can't believe he broke his promise! This stupid moron!"

Why did she tell him? She hadn't got a clue.

Why did she cry? Rukia didn't have an answer.

But more important. Was Ichigo hugging her? Was she dreaming or what???

He didn't just hug her. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders while his right hand stroke her hair, his chin rested on top of her head.

"Please, don't cry just because I asked you something stupid and remembered you in such things. And for what this guy did. I think you're right; he's a moron (lol, he's insulting himself rofl) for hurting you this much. But… maybe he had his reasons…"

Rukia's hands grabbed the fabric of his Shihakusho while she continued crying at his chest: "Screw his reasons, damn it! Everytime it's about his reasons! Even his promise was about a reason!"

"Eh?"

"He promised me… he promised me the first thing he would say to me after the war would be the reason why he rescued me from execution! And what did he do? Dying in my arms! I hate this idiot!"

Something behind his eyes began to pulsate while his surroundings began to dye red. But this sensation only lasted 3 mere seconds before everything was back to 'normal'. He shook his head.

Ichigo smiled: "He rescued you from execution? Heck you let it sound as if this guy would've moved Heaven and Hell to save your life."

"'Bably…" she mumbled barely audible. Rukia'd stopped crying and now rested her face on his chest. He blushed slightly: 'Why is she holding on to me like this? If she calmed down why isn't she backing away then?'

"Well, if he did so much just to save you… I would say he must've been in love with you. Otherwise it would be strange…"

Her heart stopped beating for half a minute: 'WHAT??'

* * *

Hehe, another cliffy. I love writing them XD

* * *

In the poem I actually wrote 'kiss' instead of 'miss' when I first typed it, lol, I'm stupid. Yeah, I wrote the poem.

* * *

R&R, please?

* * *

ni - two


	3. kōshi

**Never Again? 3**

"… **Kisuke said 'There were no miscalculations. That was my biggest miscalculation. Everything preceded just as expected to worst outcome'. We really are indebted to Kisuke… and… Aizen. Let's go.**"

* * *

**A/N:** Shinji has some great quotes so there will be more than this one XD

* * *

**A/N2:** Adding this Story to your Fav-list wherever I see XD LOL, I'm sure there was at least one mistake XD But anyways, thanks a lot Allyieh, bassman2204, TheLaughin9Man, TraitorVergere and Yuriski-1st!! You guys are great! Wow, I got 2 Reviews on the last Chapter! A huge cake to Allyieh and TheLaughin9Man! And last but not least I'll thank my Subscribers (well, the Story Subscriber, lol) namely alero 1990, KuroiTsuki7, ronneygirl, TheLaughin9Man (wow, three thanks a day, cool XD) and Yuriski-1st! I love you all!

* * *

**A/N3:** Wow, can't remember that I ever had to thank so much people at once XD

* * *

**San:** kōshi

* * *

_Well, if he did so much just to save you… I would say he must've been in love with you. Otherwise it would be strange…_

_Her heart stopped beating for half a minute: What??_

Rukia's POV

We separated shortly after this statement of his.

Some totally naïve people would say this was an indirect confession but – Hell – as much as I wished it to be (what am I saying, damn it?) I know it wasn't. I'm not Inoue. I know he didn't mean it this way.

I've come to the conclusion that Ukitake-taichō was maybe right after all… the Ichigo I knew so well is dead and will never come back.

I can tell. The way he feels isn't in any way like back then.

He still smells like ever and I'm still loving – _**no**_ – _liking_ this scent, that's not what I'm playing at.

There are his changes in appearance. He isn't scowling so much like when he was still alive. His sealed Zanpakutō even puts me on edge. It's disturbing. I'm actually _missing_ his grumpy behavior and this giant kitchen knife of his.

I'm missing everything I once couldn't stand and/or got annoyed from. It's like people say: You can only cherish what you've already lost. And they're right. I'm even missing his insults towards Chappy The Rabbit… I think the last hit on my head was fatal for my mind.

But throughout all my missing… there are some new things about him I would never want to get lost, too.

He smiles a lot these days. There's even an 'Only-Rukia-Smile' you could say. I never ever once saw him smile like this at anyone else. But this one smile isn't new. I saw this a few times when he was alive. And my heart always sinks 2 feet under the underworld when he smiles at me this way.

And this 'new Ichigo' is a lot more fun. He laughs at the exactly right times and his laughter is _great_. It sends shivers down my spine.

Hell, I'm sounding like I've a crush on him… urks, I'm transforming into Inoue. Not good. Hello? Is there a train back to reality?

The first two months after his death… I believed that everything was just a dream. And… and when I'd woke up there would be the war still going on… and more important… Ichigo would still be alive…

And as soon as I'd woke up from this nightmare I would scream and he would be right there to calm me down… and maybe he would hug me… tell me everything's alright…

But there wasn't going to be an awakening. This nightmare called my shitty _after_life would go on and on till no end and there wouldn't be an end to this until… I myself would die. But since I'm a Shinigami… there wasn't something as 'natural death' coming…

I'm going all emo _again_. Great. Really…

Normal POV

A month had passed since Rukia had returned to the Seireitei.

Ichigo and Rukia had spent a lot of time together those days. It was almost the same again. Special emphasis on the word 'almost'. Rukia was well aware of the fact it would never be the same again.

**Never Again**

**We'll laugh about the past together**

**Never Again**

**Will there be a 'Do you remember?'**

**Never Again**

**You'll look at me like this**

**Never Again**

**Will I hear 'You know how I miss?'**

**Never Again**

**This strange connection of ours will-**

**Never Again**

**-once again bind us together**

**Never Again**

**But I can't help and still-**

**Never Again**

**-I'm hoping for this never ending-**

**Never Again**

**-rain to stop**

Like everyday at lunchtime Rukia came to Ichigo's office to eat with him together.

But this day she couldn't see him anywhere at first. That was until she caught sight of him behind a huge pile of paperwork.

"Eh? Ichigo?" He didn't respond. His head lay on the table and you could almost see these dark lines of depression hovering over him like in some manga…

She gripped his left shoulder and shook him gently.

Finally he looked up: "Oh… hello, Rukia…" The emo-ness was clear in his voice.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest: "What's going on?"

Ichigo sighed: "Well, Ukitake-taichō got sick _again_ and now all _his_ work is _my_ work. You see this paperwork? It's all his! And on top of that I still have to organize the division… there're many Adjuchas in a town named _Karakura _lately and I have to choose two Shinigami to get rid of them. I'm thinking about suicide, actually. My afterlife sucks…"

"REALLY? Your afterlife SUCKS? If I'm not mistaking I'M a part of your afterlife AS WELL!! Maybe I should aid you with this suicide!"

Ichigo paled, the first sign of life she saw of him today: "N-no, I didn't mean it this way, Rukia!"

'Hell, why do I have the feeling I'm married with her?'

"Just kidding, Ichigo, calm down. But, to help you a little bit… I could go to the Living World."

"There's still the need of a second one-"

"What? I KILLED AN ESPADA! And now you're saying I can't even take down some _Adjuchas_?"

"That's not what I was saying", he said again, this time dead-serious: "It's just that we always have to send two Shinigami nowadays and you know that."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Rukia." Suddenly his expression lighted up: "But you know what? I just got an idea how to escape my paperwork _and _solving the problem with your back up. Sentarō! Kiyone!"

The two third seats came into the office shortly after Ichigo had called them: "YES?" both shouted in unison.

"Could you please make Ukitake-taichō's paperwork? He's sick and-" He didn't have to say more because they already began.

Smiling Ichigo dragged the petite raven-haired Shinigami outside.

"I-Ichigo? How the Hell's this solving the problem with the second Shinigami?"

"Easy. I'll be the one accompanying you, Rukia!"

That was going to mean some trouble.

~*~

There's this legend saying two people meant for falling in love

Are connected through a red ribbon – a so called 'kōshi' – that's

At their right pinky – unseen for the normal eye.

But it can be make visible throughout

A forbidden magic.

However this connection made by fate will only last as long as

Fate continues to go on.

As soon as one's fate is broken the bond he shares

Breaks and fades into black.

But still…

There are some bonds made for eternity.

Those can't be broken by fate, by rancor, by envy…

Nor by death.

Only some 'Chosen one' share such a

'shinjitsu no aikōshi'.

Those are connected through a red ribbon

Binding their _hearts_ together.

~*~

Akugen stand surrounded by darkness. The blackness only enlightened by a mid-sized sphere of some sort of crystal levitating in front of him showing two certain Shinigami heading for the Senkaimon.

Only he was able to see the kōshi connecting the two souls but there was something really odd about it. No, there were _several_ things more than odd about them.

"Strange… this guy died as a soul and still… he's back to the afterlife… how can that be? Did he betray Death? Or made a pact with Death? And what's up with their kōshi anyway? It's connecting those two up till now although one of them died and with him his fate died… and why is it connecting their hearts? I don't get it… what was this prophecy about? Ah, I remember… seems as if my time finally's there…"

* * *

Well, yeah, I know the guy with the stupid name was really confusing… don't ask any questions, please…

* * *

As for the poem (in bolt) all mine XD

* * *

And this babbling about the 'kōshi' is really a Japanese legend (you all should know) but this with the 'shinjitsu no aikōshi' is made up by me in order to make the story somewhat original.

* * *

I was listening to several Bleach songs (well, and Case Closed and D Gray-Man but mostly Bleach :D) and I hope it made my writing somewhat better.

* * *

I wanted to end this emo-ness for some chapters but then – again – there had to be an stupid guy – namely Akugen – to say something that can only mean evil things (if you don't agree then you should read the translation of his name) so: Still emo-ness and sometimes angst XD LOL

* * *

R&R and you'll get strawberry flavored ice cream :D

* * *

san – three

kōshi – red ribbon / fateful connection between a woman and a man

shinjitsu no aikōshi – red ribbon of true love

akugen – {Buddhistic} hateful gaze


	4. Arrival

**Never Again? 4**

"**This Bankai offends my pride as a covert ops agent. It's too large to hide. It's too heavy to move. And its attack… is too flashy for assassination!**" Soi Fon to Baragan Ruizenbān (in English 'Barragan Luisenbarn')

* * *

**A/N:** As promised here the strawberry ice cream :D Reviewer: Shermometer and TheLaughin9Man! Adding to Favorites: Comet1234!

* * *

**Shi:** Arrival

* * *

"_I-Ichigo? How the Hell's this solving the problem with the second Shinigami?"_

"_Easy. I'll be the one accompanying you, Rukia!"_

Uh oh…

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea!"

"Eh? Why's that?" He stopped and turned around to look at her with a confused face.

"W-Well…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Geez, if you don't answer I'll just ignore your 'bad feeling'!"

With that said he dragged her into the Senkaimon.

~*~

Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi stood in the infamous basement of the Urahara Shōten looking rather blank for their usual selves. They were waiting for the two 13th Division members to arrive but didn't look forward to it. Their happy behavior disappeared when young Kurosaki'd died. They were deeply shaken by his death, scowling all the time. They had been more befriended with him than they'd realized.

So when the gate to Soul Society appeared and long died bickering sounded through the thin, closed doors their jaws dropped six feet under – literally.

"Hell! Rukia! What the freekin' underworld of mass murder souls is your problem? Can't you stand the prospect of going on a mission with me or what?"

"It's none of you business!"

"What? You're telling me everything! Even if I don't want to hear it at all!"

"But this is none of your bloody business, is all!"

"Geez, what the heck's wrong with you? I don't understand you at all!"

"Then don't try it!"

Slowly the thin paper doors had opened and revealed two fighting Shinigami – none other than our beloved shortcake and the Deathberry.

If Yoruichi and Urahara were shocked then this was an understatement.

Urahara was quick in covering his face with his fan and Yoruichi closed her mouth shut with much effort.

Ichigo and Rukia didn't even notice they weren't alone anymore. Instead they came closer and closer to each other continuing their fight with thunderbolts coming from their eyes.

"Just stop asking!"

"You stupid midget of a wannabe Shinigami! I won't stop asking until you tell me why you're so damn nervous about me going to the Living World!"

"Me? Nervous? Hah! You would like that, eh, Kurosaki?"

"Why you little! I said to never EVER call me by my surname!"

"Oh~? Really~~? I'm sorry about that _Kurosaki_. I forgot about that _Kurosaki_. It won't happen again _Kurosaki-__**Fukutaichō**_!"

"So! That's it! As soon as we're back you will think you're drinking in a POOL of paperwork!"

"I can't wait to see Nii-sama's reaction to this!"

Ichigo paled but then got a hold on himself: "You know what? I don't care! He can chase me with his freekin' 1000 cheery blossoms if he feels like it! You will have to do this work nonetheless!"

There was it again. This pulsating behind his eyes and the red tint everything gained. He shook his head and came even closer to Rukia's face now nearly touching it. Where did this confidence come from?

"And you know what? I bet even if he cuts me at height of my waist I'm still ten times taller than you shortcake!"

That earned him a tomato-red face of hers and a kick to the shin. Ouch.

He didn't retreat his face, however, instead he realized their proximity and grinned slyly; bringing his face to her left ear, breathing: "You know what? You look incredible hot when you're angry…"

Rukia only managed an: "Eeks!" before she felt the tip of his tongue touching the outline of her ear. Without another thought she turned to run but she hadn't managed two steps when his right foot connected with her back pressing her to the basements' floor.

Bending down once more he smirked smugly and said in her ear: "I've won, shortcake."

'Not fair! His death made him intelligent and sneaky! He even has the guts to put such dirty tricks out of his sleeve! Not fair!'

It was then that Ichigo noticed the two former Captains standing a few feet away. Leaving Rukia behind he approached them: "Hello, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you."

'Kay, it was a miracle the two of them didn't faint at this.

~*~

"_Hello, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you."_

'What the BLOODY Hell?' both thought simultaneously while gaping at him.

Ichigo, however, became slightly nervous under their gazes: "Um… is there something wrong…?"

"No! Nothing's wrong, Ichigo! These are Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi! And when I'm thinking about it we haven't spoken with each other in such a long time! You excuse us? You can look around a little!"

Rukia babbled this in less than a minute and while still speaking dragged the totally confused ex-Taichō away.

'What the Hell's up with her?'

~*~

"WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH HIM?" the two shouted at the petite Shinigami once out of earshot.

"Well, Ukitake-taichō called me and told me… that Ichigo somehow managed to come back to Soul Society. This was when I went back in a hurry, you remember? However, once there it turned out he couldn't remember anything. That's the whole story."

"And what's with this Fukutaichō thing?"

"Well, Ukitake-taichō thought this would be the best to prevent him from going to the Living World and cause ruckus… worthless, like it seems now."

"Well, some things didn't change like it seems. I really missed your childish bickering", smiled Yoruichi while crossing her arms across her chest.

"However", meant Urahara, also smiling: "he seems to have gained some new _tricks_, eh, Kuchiki-san? That just now was priceless."

Rukia blushed: "Sh-shut up!"

The two former Captains laughed at her reddened face while Rukia turned on her heels and began searching for Ichigo. A difficult task since his Reiatsu was disguised and the basement was ridiculously large, to say the least.

~*~

At the same time Ichigo had found the place where he'd once parted the earth of the large cellar – not that he remembered.

With a frown similar his once worn scowl that had crawled on his features making him look more like the old Ichigo he examined the huge crater, touching the sharp edges.

'Strange… this looks like made by a Getsuga Tenshō but I've never been here before… but this Reiatsu… it's the same…'

"Say, Zangetsu, do you have an explanation?"

Said materialized Zanpakutō Spirit appeared behind the dandelion-head looking somewhat sad but that little detail escaped Ichigo's attention.

"No, not the slightest", he replied with his deep, echoing voice.

"Really? Crap, well, thanks anyway. Sorry the nuisance, Old Man."

"I don't mind." With that the black wearing man dissolved making the orange-haired Shinigami's sword glow blackish-blue.

Ichigo sighed when he sensed Rukia nearby: "Done talking 'bout the ol' days?"

Rukia had seen his Zanpakutō's face: 'So Zangetsu DOES remember…'

"Yeah, Ichigo, I was about to pick you up. Since there aren't any Hollows at the moment how 'bout getting lunch?"

He smiled at her: "Sure, sounds good."

* * *

Well, sorry for the little Hiatus. And this short chapter. I wanted to write A LOT MORE but I'm tired right now and wanted to give you at least a short chapter to enjoy. I will 'bably update at Sunday and if not sometime next week. And then I'll write (hopefully) the super long chapter I wanted to type :D

* * *

R&R please and you'll get a shot o' sake :D (no adults 'round, ri'?)


	5. Haunting Shadows

**Never Again? 5**

"**A warrior does not beg for his life.**" Kira Izuru to Avirama Redder before beheading him. (Kira scared the crap outta me back then)

* * *

**A/N:** Sake for everyone! Favorites: Aizen-sama1977 and CetraTezirit! Reviewer: Aizen-sama1977! Story Alerts: CetraTezirit and JJ2020!

* * *

**Itsu:** Haunting Shadows

* * *

"_Since there aren't any Hollows at the moment how 'bout getting lunch?"_

"_Sure, sounds good."_

~*~

"What in Devil's name is _that_?"

"Pizza."

Ichigo grimaced: "That doesn't look very edible, sure this is food?"

"Sure I'm sure! I had it before. It's really good, just try it, damn strawberry!"

"Better I'll try it before it's thrown in my face."

"Wise decision."

The orange-haired Shinigami murmured something under his breath before he took one of the pieces of fast food with his hands and bit down. After he chewed and swallowed it the corner of his mouth went up: "'Kay, you've won."

"See?"

"But that's just a one-shot, shortcake."

Rukia kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! Why you little demon!"

"That was for insulting my height, strawberry", she grinned.

"Uh…" His world crimsoned once more and began to spin around becoming a storm of swirling silhouettes.

The sound of falling rain echoed in his ears while a foggy and unsteady scene played in front of his eyes, all dyed red. He couldn't understand what was talked until a few phrases reached his ears.

_Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And… if you can, die smiling_

Ichigo blinked and lifted his gaze to be met with Rukia's concerned violet orbs: "You alright?"

He smiled a little bit: "Sure, just a short headache. Nothing drastic."

"You sure-?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Rukia. I'll be all right. I'm like weed – you won't ever get rid of me, midget."

~*~

"_I'm like weed – you won't ever get rid of me, midget."_

'That sentence…'

"Rukia."

"…"

"Rukia!"

"…"

"Oi! Midget!"

"U-uh?"

He scowled: "You know? You're strange. Reacting to 'midget' but not to 'Rukia'."

"Sorry, Ichigo, I just remembered in something and got carried away."

"Sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah, all's fine."

Ichigo sighed and took another bite of his pizza: "Eat before it gets cold."

"Uh, yeah…"

They finished their lunch in silence not looking at each other.

After finishing their meal they strolled through the mall looking around.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel one Déjà Vu after another washing over him while his gaze fell upon shops and food courts and finally remaining on an ice cream parlor. Curiosity got the better of him: "Say, Rukia, what's this?"

Following his gaze Rukia's jaw dropped: 'That's just too stupid. I'm feeling like we've changed roles.'

"Oi, am I getting an answer anytime soon?"

"Well, that's an ice cream parlor."

"I can see that but what the Hell's ice cream?"

She sighed: "I'll get us one."

~*~

"Which flavor d'you want?"

"Uh… chocolate, I guess?"

"Okay. One chocolate and one strawberry, please."

Ichigo scowled: "You aren't doing this to mess with me, are you?"

"Eh?"

"Your choice."

"Oh! No, I'm always choosing strawberry. It's tasty."

"Aha?"

~*~

"Well, this ice cream isn't that bad."

"I can see your expression. You love it, admit it."

"Fine, I love it. Satisfied?"

Rukia smirked: "Yes."

"Midget." Ichigo ate the last bit of his cone and grinned at her: "You know? You're slow."

"Eh?"

"I've already finished and you're not half through yours."

"Shut it!"

He bent down to match her height: "No. Oh, you know something else?"

"What?"

"You've some ice cream there on your cheek."

Rukia searched for it but to no avail. Just when she was about to shout at him for lying she felt his right hand on her cheek brushing something aside.

Becoming red she stuttered: "W-what are y-you doing, Ichigo?"

"Che. What d'you think, stupid? I'm wiping away the ice cream because you're too dumb to do so."

With a look that said 'That's so obvious it's just ridiculous you didn't think of it yourself' he licked the melted sweet away from his thump and proceeded walking through the park they currently were in.

Rukia kept starring after the orange-head until she realized there was only the cone left and he was already feet away. She followed quickly eating the cone while catching up with him.

Just when she reached his side both their soul pager went off: "Shit" both Shinigami cursed in unison and leaved their Gigai in the same manner.

~*~

"Oh, holy shit."

When they arrived there were about 50 Adjuchas lingering for souls.

"I knew I should've stayed in bed."

"Don't moan, kill."

And so they went. It was a strange experience for Rukia seeing Ichigo fighting on her level.

'Right… the limitation… he's a Fukutaichō so he's only a sixth part of his power… that's so _weird_…'

With that significant decrease of power it was a miracle they managed to get rid of all Hollows in 1 and a half hour.

Rukia let herself fall backwards laying seemingly in mid-air: "Gosh, this limitation is stupid! If it wasn't for this limit we would've finished long ago!"

Ichigo smiled and placed himself on top of her: "Well, I kinda like this limit."

The petite Shinigami blushed slightly: "E-eh? Why's that?"

"So it's way easier to hide my Reiatsu."

"Why are you hiding it all the time anyway?"

"Don't have a clue. It's like an instinct. But around you my energy keeps fighting against my will and leeks out. I hate it."

"As if it's my fault!"

He leaned down, arms crossed in front of his chest and smirking: "Didn't say it was your fault, did I?"

Now Rukia was blushing feverously and Ichigo, too, became aware of their awkward position. But something kept him from backing away. Instead he leaned in closer, his eyes closing on own will. The black-haired woman did the same.

Their lips were about to touch when subconsciously a phrase escaped him that once was said in a night full of fate. He whispered without even realizing:

"Gimme your sword, Shinigami…"

* * *

Bah, short as well Dx But if I had put this at the end of the last chapter it would be long!

* * *

Hurrhurr, that's a cliffhanger :D I know they're acting kinda OOC at the end but I like OOCness every once in a while^^ I also enjoyed writing Ichigo all clueless to the Living World, that was Hell o' fun to type xD

* * *

R&R please?


	6. Graveyard Chatting

**Never Again? 6**

"**Farewell, warrior of the sky. I pray you don't forgive me.**" Kira Izuru to Avirama Redder after he beheads him and walks away

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks! Reviewer: Allyieh!

* * *

**Mu:** Graveyard Chatting

* * *

_Their lips were about to touch when subconsciously a phrase escaped him that once was said in a night full of fate. He whispered without even realizing:_

"_Gimme your sword, Shinigami…"_

Soul met soul. Lightly their lips touched, caressing each other softly in a slow dance.

Their hands reached for the other's face their eyes closed in an attempt to fully relish this moment when their souls were exposed to the other.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Rukia realized what he'd said but didn't care at all. All she could process was the fact that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back.

They broke apart too quick for their licking (or my own :D) eyes opening slowly. Both looked at each other in mild surprise not really realizing what just happened. When their minds caught up both blushed madly but smiled slightly nonetheless.

Leaning up to kiss him again, Rukia replied without thinking: "I'm not 'Shinigami'. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

He backed away, frowning: "What?"

Realizing her little slip-up she gulped and avoided his glance: "N-nothing."

"Rukia, what did you just say?"

Looking back at him out of the corners of her eyes, she sighed and looked away again: "I said 'I'm not 'Shinigami'. I'm Kuchiki Rukia'. So what?"

"Why did you say that?"

"…"

"Rukia, answer me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try it."

"We said this before…"

"Eh? What the Hell are you talking 'bout?"

"I met you before… back then I was assigned to this town… and was nearly killed by a Hollow… and gave you my power… for you to rescue your family, yourself… and me. You said 'Gimme your sword, Shinigami' and I answered with 'I'm not 'Shinigami'. I'm Kuchiki Rukia'. You replied with… with 'And I'm Kurosaki Ichigo'. That was the first time I heard your name… that was over 2 years ago… and I can still remember everything…"

"If that's true – and don't get the wrong idea, I'm not believing you the slightest – then why can't I remember anything?"

"You died… in the war…"

"You aren't saying I'm the one you became all emo because, right?"

"Yes, I'm saying you're the one whose death I couldn't handle."

"That's just ridiculous, Rukia."

"But it's true."

"Che, don't buy this."

"I told you so."

Standing up Ichigo turned away: "I'll meet you tonight at the river. That's the only thing I seem able to find in this town. Then we can go back to Urahara's. Bye."

One Shunpo and he was already streets away.

'I knew he would act this way… oh, Kami, why?'

~*~

'That was just ridiculous! Then why… does this sound so… familiar to me? Hell, I'm thinking too much…'

He stopped flash stepping when he arrived at the graveyard. His look slid over the gravestones one after another, for what he searched he didn't know. For one moment only his gaze came to a hold on the inscription of one certain grave and was already drifting away when he comprehended what was written on the stone.

"What… the Hell? Kurosaki Masaki? _Kurosaki_? But how?"

"Nice day to pay a visit to the deceased, isn't it, Ichigo?"

He whirled around to be met with – you got it right – Kurosaki Isshin. Surprise, surprise!

"H-how do you know my name?"

His father sighed and now stood beside him looking at his wife's grave: "I know your name because of the same reason your surname is on this grave."

"…"

"You aren't that dumb, are you?"

"I won't answer to this stupid question."

The black-haired man laughed: "I thought so. Well, it's quite easy. She was your mother and… she was my wife."

"No way in Hell would I have such a stupid father."

"Wow, it's quite amusing. Even without your memories you're calling me stupid. That's nice, really."

"Don't mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you. It's the thruth."

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell me. Why should I lie to you? Or why should Rukia-chan?"

"You know her?"

"'Course. After all she lived with us quite some time."

Ichigo sighed: "I… kind of know your voice…"

Isshin cocked his eyebrows in mild surprise: "Really? I had guessed you would love to forget me as soon as you get the chance to."

"I said kind of, didn't I? Geez, annoying imbecile."

"What exactly do you mean by 'kind of'?"

"I remember only a phrase. 'Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And… if you can, die smiling'. I can tell it's your voice but that's all."

"Wow, something actually got in your head, surprising."

"Shut up and tell me what's going on!"

"I would like to but don't really know what's up myself."

"Tell me what you know!"

"I know everything you did since the night Rukia gave you her powers. You're invasion of Seireitei and that rescue of Inoue-san from Hueco Mundo as well as your death in the war. But that's all. I don't have the foggiest how you managed to come back to life – somewhat – and why you can't remember anything. Sorry."

Ichigo looked up at the darkening sky: "I kind of… remember saying something to Rukia… but it's only a sentence as well… and my heart hurts…"

"But if you try to remember anything your mind goes blank, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I see…"

"What?"

"Maybe… you will remember if you don't try to do it with your mind…"

"What are you talking 'bout, ol' man?"

"See? Did you think about what you were going to say?"

"Not… really… it just came out of my mouth…"

"See? Maybe… you were right… maybe it isn't the mind that remembers…"

"When should I've said this?"

"Trust me… you said this."

"You're strange…"

"Now you know where you got this annoying attitude from. Well, I've to go now. Your sisters will already wonder where I'm."

"SISTERS?"

Isshin smiled: "You know what? Think about all that stuff when you remember something. That will spare you headaches."

"Say…"

His Dad turned around once more: "Yes?"

"Why can you see me anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm a Shinigami, son. You really ARE dumb, aren't you?"

"Just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The old Shinigami laughed: "Sure, sure. I hope we will see again. I'm missing our fights!"

When the former Shinigami-taichō was already feet away, ichigo whispered: "Thanks…"

The doctor waved his hand without looking back: "No problem!"

~*~

'Where is he? It's nearly midnight…'

Then she sensed his Reiatsu. Not the tiniest bit was disguised anymore but free to wrap itself around her, surrounding her with his presence.

"I thought if it's leaking out anyway I could save me the trouble and grant it its will."

"Are you still thinking I've lost it?"

"Just a bit, maybe. I met some strange dark-haired guy at the graveyard saying he was my Dad. He told me the same story you did… maybe this whole stuff isn't that ridiculous as I thought."

Her breathing stopped when she felt his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her head: "I'm sorry for going all mad at you. I was just… confused, is all…"

"N-no problem…", she managed to get out with a voice resembling Inoue's high pitched one.

He smiled slyly: "What? I'm not doing anything or do you think I'm going to rape you?"

"No! Of course not, it's just… unfamiliar…"

His chin left the top of her head and neared her neck: "Really? If that's your reaction everytime then… I'll do this more often, Rukia…"

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine: "Re-really?"

"Yeah… I think so…" his voice was husky and then his lips began to caress the skin of her neck making her moan quietly. Ichigo smiled: "Stupid shortcake."

* * *

I don't like this chapter. But then again I'm not really liking anything I'm writing… Well… I DO like the chat between Ichigo and Isshin :D But that's all^^"

* * *

R&R, please?


	7. That Unchangeable Word

**Never Again? 7**

"_**It was clear that you were going to lose once you couldn't use even one of your wings. No matter how many times you get up to fight, a grounded bird is nothing more than dinner."**_ Kira Izuru to Avirama Redder

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewer: TheLaughin9Man, Grimjaww, Allyieh KuroTsuki7, TAKCHI and Aizen-sama1977! Story Alert: ANIMEHOLIC52891, Grimmjaww, romancejunky and TAKCHI! Special Thanks to KuroTsuki7 for correcting me in the last chapter^^"

* * *

**A/N2:** Don't own the song 'Unchangeable Word' but I would LOVE to own the guy singing it *mischievous grin*

* * *

**Shichi: **That Unchangeable Word since the Beginning

* * *

"You don't know when to give up, do you, Akugen?"

"Oh! Koika, why are you here, sis'?"

"Answer the question."

"No, I don't, sis' and you of all should know that."

The woman sighed: "Why?"

"Why? Well, because you're my sister."

"Don't play dumb."

"You know my intentions."

"But what would you have from it? What's so important about this position?"

"It's not the position. It's just my hurt ego, Koika. I was banned because I'm the incarnation of Hatred, a 'bad' feeling. But what about our sister Envy? She's still there…"

"You weren't banned because of your Aspect, it was because you interfered my duties. You tried to cut a kōshi and that's against our rules."

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm able to do it. If I'm able to cut a shinjitsu no aikōshi that will be your end and the beginning of my reign."

"You won't success."

"That, my dear sister, is still in question."

~*~

**それでも**

**soredemo**

_(But even so)_

Ichigo turned from side to side in his bed at Urahara's. He was covered in cold sweat and wore a deep scowl on his face.

**全てに　陽が昇りだせば****また歩き始めて**

**subete ni hi ga noboridaseba mata aruki hajimete**

_(When the sun is climbing over everything, I will start walking again)_

He wasn't having a nightmare… not really. But those shadows hunting his dreams were beginning to drive him insane. He saw them ever since his awakening in Rukongai but they were only shadows, he wasn't able to tell what exactly they were.

**重なる　毎日　思い出になる**

**kasanaru mainichi omoide ni naru**

_(My everyday is piling up, becoming memories)_

The more time passed the more clearly he could see them. And around the time he met Rukia low voices began to blur in his ears. With her recent confession that he actually knew her before the voices became more and more demanding – they seemed to want him to understand them. But there was just no progress. They were as indistinct as ever.

**心に積もる**

**kokoro ni tsumoru**

_(Piling up in my heart)_

He jerked in a sudden flash of pain and winced. He turned his head to the left and mumbled something under his breath when his right hand came up to grab onto his shirt where his heart beat in uneven pulsations against his chest.

**明日が　来るたび　前のほ****う****が見えて**

**asu ga kuru tabi mae no hou ga miete**

_(Every time morning comes, I look at what's right in front of me)_

"_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light divide this into six! Bakud__ō 61: __**Rikujōkōrō**__!"_

'What the Hell? That just now…'

All of a sudden the voices had cleared and even in his sleep he was aware of the words that just echoed in his head.

**彩り始めてく**

**irodori hajimeteku**

_(The coloring begins)_

Like someone pushed a switch the shadows began to clear up and the murmuring voices began to get louder and cleared themselves until he could clearly look at the face of a brown-haired man with a face slightly reminding him of a snake. He looked at Ichigo in disgust and spat: _"Why are you doing this? Why are you capturing us into a Bakud__ō? That won't get you anywhere! Your Shinigami and Vaizado friends can't fight anymore! They're beaten up!" _Ichigo's scowl deepened: 'Wait… I know that situation…'

**薄れる　些細な　何かに気付き**

**usureru sasai na nani ka ni kizuki**

_(It's fading, slightly I sense something)_

The scene changed and pain shot through every single nerve inside of his body and began to burn in agony. It felt like a billion swords pierced him at once. The blackness that he wasn't aware of up until now disintegrated and he felt the blood running from his wounds and unto the ground.

'**Kurohitsugi**…' it hit him. 'That just now… what pain…'

**振り返るだろ****う**

**furikaeru darou**

_(I look over my shoulder)_

He felt himself nearing the final nothingness of death when he looked over his shoulder with all strength left inside of him and his gaze kept glued to the shaking form of the girl he wanted to protect with his very soul. His eyes closed but he was still conscious when Rukia's arms grabbed onto his ripped Shihakusho and drop-by-drop tears fell on his bloodstained face.

**思い出せないことが　一つ増えるたび　立ち止まって居ても**

**omoidasenai koto ga hitotsu furueru tabi tachidomatteitemo**

_(Every time things that you couldn't remember increase, even if you've stopped and even if you're standing there)_

"_Gimme your sword, Shinigami."_

Ichigo opened his eyes and was met with Rukia's bloody but smiling face. She held her Zanpakutō in front of her it's tip pointing at him. He felt a smile on his face as well.

"_I'm not 'Shinigami'. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_And I'm… Kurosaki Ichigo."_

**涙の後の名前　覚えているなら　それが全てだろ****う**

**namida no ato no namae oboeteiru nara sore ga subete darou**

_(That "name" behind the tears, if you could remember it then nothing else would matter)_

At this point scenes and phrases began to swirl around, fading into each other.

Rukia stood in front of him with a pained expression and asked him with a whisper: _"Say it once more… your name…"_

His heart clenched together when he was faced with _something_ that resembled the Rukia he knew but he refused to believe it was actually she. The white she wore was ripped at the hems and the golden ribbon that held it had a dark touch to it. Her light lavender hair was the same color like her eyes with snake-like pupils and a hollow expression in them. Her voice was tripled, like more people were speaking at once.

"_I… will erase my memories of you destroying the bond we share."_

"_Dumbass! Memories aren't everything!"_

'Now I remember… those words…'

The scene changed again but this time he didn't care about his surroundings. The only thing he could think of was Rukia's face…

'_RUKIA!!!!!'_

**初めから変わらない言葉**

**hajime kara kawaranai 'kotoba'**

_(It's the unchangeable "word" since the beginning)_

He breathed heavily and stared with wide eyes in front of him. He was soaked in his sweat and his lungs stung with pain when he tried to even his breathing. His heart beat fast and pumped against his ribs, making no intent to settle its rhythm.

**今まで以上に心の声まで聴こえてしまいそ****う****で**

**ima made ijou ni kokoro no koe made kikoeteshimaisou de**

_(More than ever I feel like I could even hear my heart's voice)_

That moment the door to his room slid open revealing Urahara, Yoruichi and Rukia in their nightclothes and out of breath.

"You okay? Why did you scream?"

"Huh? Oh… well…" He looked to the side averting their gazes: "It's nothing… just a dream…"

"Well, that sounded like it wasn't just a dream. You were screaming your lungs dead!"

"I said it was nothing, Urahara-san!"

**隠して　隠して　強がることが不自然になる**

**kakushite kakushite tsuyogaru koto ga fushizen ni naru**

_(I keep on hiding and hiding it but then it makes me unnatural to pretend to be tough)_

He kept avoiding their gazes until Ichigo heard footsteps and his door closing. The Shinigami sighed but stiffened when he felt a petite figure sitting down on the edge of his bed: "What d'you want, Rukia? I said it was nothing."

"Liar."

"Yeah, I'm. So what?"

**う****まく言えないことが****う****まく頷けないことが続いたら**

**umaku ienai koto ga umaku unazukenai koto ga tsuzuitara**

_(I couldn't say things well; I couldn't nod in approval properly, if this continues)_

"Why?"

"It's just none of your business, Rukia."

Ichigo felt her small hands taking his faces and turning him towards her. Even in the darkness of his bedroom he could see her violet orbs glaring at him.

He'd lost.

**瞳をみつめたとき心のどこかで響かせればいい**

**hitomi wo mitsumeta toki kokoro no doko ka de hibikasereba ii**

_(The moment I gaze at your eyes let it echoes somewhere inside my heart)_

With another sigh he began to tell her what he could remember – what was surprisingly everything and waiten for her reaction.

"Wow…"

He raised an eyebrow: "That's all?"

She shook her head: "No… but… it's just…"

Her hands had left his face and he couldn't help but miss this feeling. Without thinking he'd leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

**はじめから変わらない言葉**

**hajime kara kawaranai 'kotoba'**

_(That unchangeable "word" since the beginning)_

Keeping his lips glued to hers he whispered her name before leaning into another kiss, this time making it more passionate. Rukia's armes snaked around his neck while his wrapped around her waist.

**心に距離があるとしたなら**

**kokoro ni kyori ga aru to shitara**

_(If there is space between our hearts)_

"I still can't really grab what happened even when I can see those scenes in front of me… it's like I saw it but from the sidelines without really knowing what exactly is happening."

"I wish I could-"

"You're helping me enough, already. And I'm really grateful for this."

He smiled at her reassuringly but her face remained in its sad expression.

**意識しすぎた想いのせいだろ****う**

**ishikishisugita omoi no sei darou**

_(It must be the fault of this over conscious feeling)_

"Please stop showing me that sad face, Rukia." He pecked her on the lips.

"But-"

"No 'but's." With that he kissed her again, this time not leaving her lips. Instead he tilted his head and tasted her with his tongue while demanding for entrance at the same time. She granted it to him. After a minute he broke away: "Think you can stop looking so sad?"

"Maybe…" She retorted breathless.

He smiled: "Stupid shortcake," while leaning down for another kiss.

**いつもどおりが帰ってきたら**

**'itsumo doori' ga kaettekitara**

_(If we're back to "our usual selves")_

What the two couldn't see was the red ribbon that was connecting them both. It glimmered and faded but came back again. This repeated itself over and over again making a certain person boiling in anger.

**またひとつになる**

**mata hitotsu ni naru**

_(Again we'll become one)_

"Why does this damn kōshi not materialize itself already? I can't do anything until then, damn!" And Akugen kept glaring at the two Shinigami in rancor.

**思い出せないことで　自分を責めたり不器用になっても**

**omoidasenai koto de jibun wo semetari bukiyou ni natte mo**

_(Even if I blame myself or become clumsy because of a thing I couldn't remember)_

Later that same night Ichigo stared at the ceiling recalling his dream over and over again.

'I know exactly why Rukia reacted so strange… I can't blame her… why couldn't I remember that damn reason?!'

**笑顔の中の名前覚えているなら　それが全てだろ****う**

**egao no naka no 'namae' oboeteiru nara sore ga subete darou**

_(That "name" inside that smile, if I could remember it then nothing else would matter)_

'Just that one damn reason…'

**はじめから変わらない言葉**

**hajime kara kawaranai 'kotoba'**

_(It's the unchangeable "word" since the beginning)_

'I owe her at least this… I have to remember everything…'

**変わらない言葉**

**kawaranai 'kotoba'**

_(Unchangeable "word")_

* * *

And end XD LOL, sry I didn't upload sooner but my WLAN died in my arms… and I actually had that chapter finished… but then I listened to that song and got the sudden urge to re-write everything. Gomen ne…

* * *

You can tell by Ichigo's last thought that he's going to do something stupid… and if not you're dumb. JK, but trust me. I'm planning to let him do something stupid, don't know what yet, thou… if I can't think of something I'll have a big problem… because it needs to be done otherwise the plot will come to a halt… shit…

* * *

Exactly 7 pages… lol XD

* * *

koika – love song


	8. Kimi no Na o Yobu

**Never Again? Part 8**

"_**One blow from the shark and the ice dragon sinks into the sea.**_" Tia Hariberu (or in English Tia Harribel) after defeating Hitsugaya's ice clone.

* * *

**A/N:** *glomps her Reviewers* IcHiRuKi-MaNiAc, KuroiTsuki7 (thanks for pointing out my errors and I'll correct them as soon as possible. BTW. Without the 'i' in 'Kuroi' in your name it would sound more flowing, but just an advice!) and TAKCHI!! I love you so much guys! And another 'Thank You' for IcHiRuKi-MaNiAc! You added this to your Story Alert! *gives you another Nel-like hug*

* * *

**A/N2:** So here comes Ichigo's promised stupidity XD

* * *

**A/N3: **Because I just watched Fade To Black the 3rd time in a row, the Chapter title features the movie's name… and I got a very good idea (well, I think it's a good one) at the Good Bye scene of Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

**Hachi:** Kimi no Na o Yobu

* * *

Everything was quiet in the Urahara Shōten while the inhabitants were in deep slumber. Only one Kurosaki Ichigo was still awake and proceeded looking through the old files of Urahara Kisuke, searching for a way to regain his memories. He knew how irrational this was but he refused to give up on it. He was a stubborn ass and was proud of it.

"Chikushō! There has to be a way," the Shinigami murmured to himself while picking up another folder. That however caused the mountains of folders and files around him to fall – all over him.

Paper: 1

Ichigo: 0

"Itai… hm?"

Ichigo's gaze fell upon a black file in front of his face which was currently hovering mere inches above the tatami floor. Getting curious he took it and began to read through it until he came to the very last page of the 5-paper-containing folder.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"No, it's no joke."

The teen jerked his head around to be met with Kisuke leaning against the doorframe in a Yoruichi-manner looking at the Deathberry from under his hat.

"U-uh, Urahara-san! I-it isn't what you're th-!"

Ichigo silenced when Urahara raised his right hand signaling him he had watched long enough.

"I'm not mad."

"Puh…"

"However… I have to ask you… you aren't planning on using this Bakudō, are you?"

Ichigo seemed confused: "Eh? Why not?"

Urahara's expression became serious: "Because the result could be something… you didn't expect…"

"For example?"

The former Captain sighed: "It's just a theory. It could be that it doesn't even work. Besides… you know what I wrote! 'The Spell – if it works – will send the person to the time they first met the person they are seeking for' that means, if you use this Kidō the Spell will bring you back in time when you first met little Kuchiki."

"That's what I wanted-"

"However, this first meeting must not be what you would expect."

"Huh?"

"I believe if we connect our soul with those of others we never really break those bonds. I think… that we meet them again someday, even if we died. Do you comprehend what I mean? It could be… due to the strong connection you share with Kuchiki-san… that back then… this wasn't your first meeting."

Smiling he continued: "But, if that's true, the Spell will bring you to every single 'first encounter' you had with her soul, so don't worry!"

Ichigo sweat-dropped: "So… it could be that I travel to… dunno… World War 2 and meet her there?"

Kisuke raised his right eyebrow: "I'm surprised you even remember History lessons by now. But yeah, could be, it's even highly possible due to the fact you seem to attract fights and wars, maybe your karma is kind of attached to such things."

Ichigo's gaze fell back onto the page featuring the Kidō and then back at Urahara with new determination in his amber orbs: "I'll risk it. Like you said," he grinned: "It's just a theory and maybe the Spell doesn't even work."

The scientist smirked as well: "Ah… but usually my inventions work."

"Never doubt that."

Looking back at the words he began to mumble: "_Blinded eyes searching for what's lost in shadows of memory and time. They are looking for times long dead, hoping to find a light. Bakudō 113: __**Saigetsu no Wasure**_!"

The world surrounding him faded to black.

~*~

'Where am… I?'

Ichigo opened his eyes to be met with the orange light of a sunset. He stood amidst a crowd of people all looking in one and the same direction. Getting curious he went past them until he met the crowd's inner frontier and was faced with the sight of a guillotine. And under the huge blade kneeled a woman with pale skin and a stoic expression on her face.

She didn't look in any way like _her_ but he just knew it was Rukia.

Gazes locked and he saw one tear falling down her right cheek. Her mouth formed the words 'Au Revoir' before the blade cut through her neck and her blood covered the ground.

Ichigo sank to his knees: 'What the Hell… that can't be… that isn't our first encounter… she wouldn't say farewell to a stranger…'

The scene changed.

"May I introduce myself? I'm-"

He smiled: "Oh, how could I not know who you are, my lovely lady? I'm really honored by your presence, my queen. I'm Sergej. It's a pleasure to meet you, madame."

Rukia's former self smiled: "Ah, but common courtesy forces me to introduce myself to you. Marie Antoinette, it's a pleasure as well."

Their gazes locked. Ichigo's cold and grey orbs and her dark blues. They sensed the connection and the other's strong aura. Yeah, there was a trace of interest in each one's eyes.

~*~

Their lips brushed and their embrace tightened even more as they fell onto the huge bed in the dark room.

"Sure 'bout this, my dear?"

Her blue eyes sparkled: "My stupid idiot of a husband isn't even in this country! Where is your backbone, Sergej?"

He smiled back: "It just came back."

And their lips locked once again.

~*~

'What? Soul Society?'

Ichigo was met with night enlighten by lots and lots of lanterns. He turned his head back in front of him. There stood 'another' Rukia wearing a pure white Kimono, her brown eyes and red hair glittering in the orange light. He felt himself smiling: "So we've finally managed it till here, huh?"

She smiled back: "Yeah, finally…"

And they leaned forward to seal their marriage once and for all before someone could rip them apart.

~*~

"Gimme that sword, Shinigami."

'Huh?'

She smiled: "Shinigami dewa nai, Kuchiki Rukia da."

"And I'm… Kurosaki Ichigo."

He felt the sword pierce his chest and the blood emerging from the wound.

~*~

"Looks like you're finished here, so… Let's go. Tomorrow they'll open up the door to send us back to the Living World. You haven't completely recovered yet so to prepare for tomorrow you should rest!"

"Yes… about that. I have… something to tell you, Ichigo. I've decided to stay in Soul Society."

'Why does it feel like my heart gets ripped apart?'

~*~

The heat radiating from the burning phoenix behind him didn't bother him in the least. The only thing he could grasp was Rukia's shocked expression in front of him and her whispering his name.

And once again he could feel his heart being put back together.

'The reason…'

~*~

He got dragged back to where he was before he said the Kidō. Ichigo blinked a few times before looking up at Urahara.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you vanished for a few seconds and reappeared just now. So, what happened?"

Ichigo smiled: "Nothing that would be of your business, hat'n'clocks," with that said he stood up and walked past the scientist and out of the room. But he turned around once more and smiled mockingly: "Really, I would die to know where you first met Yoruichi-san. Because what I just saw… I wouldn't be surprised if you two would've met in a pub while taking part in a drinking contest. Well, au revoir!"

And Ichigo left a gaping Urahara behind.

~*~

"Finally," smiled the ruler of rancor before disappearing into thin air.

~*~

Ichigo smiled into the darkness, whispering: "Rukia…" He felt the urge to be near her but ignored it for the time being. Tomorrow would be enough time.

How wrong he was…

* * *

Yeah, I have to admit… the incantation isn't the best… sorry XD And I just chose a random number since Urahara invented it XD

* * *

LOL, if you thought that Rukia being Marie Antoinette and Ichigo being a Russian was strange then you would've fell on the floor when I've typed my other ideas XD maybe I'll start a mini series with the stories how they met in their past lives including the others XD 'Bably not but it would be funny *cough*AizenasJuliusCeasar*cough*

* * *

Kimi no na o yobu. – I call your name.

Chikushō! – Damn it!

itai – ouch

saigetsu no wasure – time of neglect

Shinigami dewa nai, Kuchiki Rukia da. – I'm not Shinigami, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. (I chose the Japanese text because it sounds way better :D)


	9. Love and Rancor

**Never Again? Part 9**

"_**I don't care if you're a human, a Shinigami or an Arrancar! I'll crush anybody who looks down on me! And you, Kurosaki… will be the first to go!**_" Gurimujō Jagājakku (or in English Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) to Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

**A/N:** Thankies! Adding to Favorites: BadyGuz! Reviews! Yajuu-Kikuishi, TAKCHI and BadyGuz! Story Alerts! BadyGuz, wayoshi and Yajuu-Kikuishi!

* * *

**A/N2:** If you like my stories then please visit my account and look at my Poll, yeah? PLEASE!

* * *

**Ky****ū:** Love and Rancor

* * *

Urahara looked after Ichigo as he walked away with a mocking smile plastered on his face. The scientist's gaze fell back on the file and a smirk of his own crept on his expression: "Well, now I'm curious myself."

Some seconds later he exited the room with pale skin and a horrified expression on his face whilst mumbling: "That just now was the most scariest experience in my entire life and afterlife…"

LOL, what could've happened? *hurrhurr*

~*~

Ichigo was sleeping in his room as Akugen appeared out of thin air.

"Well, well, so finally I can tore the both of you apart. Took you long enough, boy."

Reaching out with his hand the ruler of rancor made the ribbon beginning at the teen's chest appear and smiled sadistically: "Farewell, my dear sister. Your place… will now become mine," with that said he crushed the kōshi with his hand, destroying the bond the two Shinigami shared.

~*~

Both their eyes flew open. Jerking up the two clutched their chests not knowing that what bond them together just got ripped into pieces…

~*~

"GET LOST, YOU DUMBASS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN!"

"MIDGET! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR SUPERIOR!"

"SUPERIOR MY ASS!"

"THAT'S IT! ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! I'M GOING BACK TO SOUL SOCIETY!"

But before Ichigo could even summon a Senkaimon a very grumpy Yoruichi had kicked him in the face throwing him into the opposite wall: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?! SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! BE GLAD I DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPON NEAR ME EXCEPT MY FEET!"

"YOU CRAZY OLD HAG! ARE YA NUTS?!"

Yoruichi's eye twitched: "EHHHH~? WHAT WAS THAT, _KOZO_? I WILL SHOW YOU AN OLD H-!"

"EVERYBODY'S QUIET!!!!"

They turned around. Urahara was standing in the doorframe looking ready to unleash his Bankai on them just to have his silence again.

"Yare, yare, what's this all about?"

Yoruichi seemed to have got a hold on herself: "Well, I woke up to their bickering and you know me. I'm not much of a morning person."

Turning his head to the two causes of all this he caught them just in time to see them glaring at each other already with Gikongan in their hands.

"And what exactly are the both of you planning?"

"I WILL KILL THAT DAMN MIDGET/DUMBASS, THAT'S WHAT I'M PLANNING, YOU IDIOT/OLD MAN!"

Before Urahara or Yoruichi could even move the two had already discarded from their Gigai and had charged at each other with their Zanpakutō unsheathed and sparks flying from their eyes.

"Urahara… don't you think that's way too much for a lovers quarrel? Even if the two of them are pretty… _emotional_. That's just too much…"

The scientist nodded: "Yeah… I agree. I take Kuchiki and you Kurosaki?"

"Sounds good."

Some minutes, a lot of swearing and a few cuts later…

The two (ex-) lovers struggled like mad and tried everything to escape the former Taichō but to no avail.

"What the Hell's up with you? If I didn't knew it better I would think you two hated each other more th-"

But Yoruichi was cut off by the two struggling Shinigami, screaming: "I HATE THIS MIDGET/DUMBASS TO THE GUTS!!!"

Urahara raised his eyebrows: "Eeeeh? But yesterday you both seemed totally in l-!"

"DON'T SAY THAT DAMN WORD! I HATE HER/HIM, SO QUIT IT!"

"Uh, I'm tired of this!" With one well-aimed hit Yoruichi had knocked out our Deathberry and soon enough Urahara had done the same to Rukia.

"Yare, yare, what's up with them? I've heard that love and hate are two sides of the same but that's just _crazy_! They nearly ripped each other in pieces!"

"That's all you care about? They woke me up!"

"Yoruichi-san! Show mercy!"

"NEVER!"

"I-it's not their fault…"

The two whirled around to be met with an ashen looking woman whose hair hung down in lifeless tresses and covered her face. She was trying to held herself upright but failed miserably and finally fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

The two Shinigami were by her side in less than a second trying to get her in a position more comfortable: "Who are you," both asked in unison and the woman answered in not even a whisper:

"My… name's Koika… I'm _Love_…"

With that she fainted.

~*~

While Tessai restrained Ichigo and Rukia with Bakudō (because REALLY as soon as they'd woken up they'd tried to kill each other) Urahara and Yoruichi had brought Koika into an unused room and had laid her down on a futon waiting for her to wake up.

~*~

After half a day there was a sign of life from the 'sleeping beauty' of the Urahara Shōten.

The woman stirred and finally opened her eyes tiredly and in slow motion to be met with Urahara and Yoruichi, both had concern and curiosity in their eyes.

Koika sighed: "Question me to death already. It won't take much anyway."

"Just explain everything."

She sighed again: "Well, I'm Koika and you could say I'm… the manifestation of the feeling called Love. But it's a little more than that… Well, you see… Once every human feeling got manifested in one of my siblings and myself. I've one twin brother, Akugen, he's Rancor. Just like in this world my brother and I were always a complete opposite and… he always tried to kill me. But that's a little difficult since the only way I can be killed is by killing my source of power."

"A-and what's your 'source of power'?"

"The shinjitsu no aikōshi."

"I've heard about kōshi but what's a-?"

"Not 'a' but 'the'. There's only one. Each one of us manifestations has a source of power. This source is with one soul but in my case it's divided and entrusted with two souls, the same souls my brother's source of power is with."

"Ah! Because you two are twins you have the same source of power and it's divided on two souls to keep balance, right?"

"You could say it like that, yes. Well, you see, a normal kōshi fades when one of the two connected by it dies. But the shinjitsu no aikōshi lasts as long as I live… or that's what I thought. You know, for as long as I know I had been the dominant emotion in those two souls but now… rancor is everything they feel."

"I'm not really able to follow…"

"Well, because I'm the dominant feeling the two get when meeting each other 'for the first time' the shinjitsu no aikōshi begins to manifest itself between them and they fall in love. If the dominant emotion is rancor the shinjitsu no ikonkōshi manifests itself and the two of them are feeling true hatred for each other. It's as easy as that. But if my brother manages to crush the shinjitsu no aikōshi in the hour that follows after its final manifestation the bond they share breaks and the shinjitsu no ikonkōshi begins to appear."

And finally it made 'click' in Urahara's head: "You aren't saying that…"

"Yes, the two you got to know as Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo are the source of my power as well as my brother's."

~*~

"But it's strange… as long as I've lived I've never witnessed the shinjitsu no aikōshi manifests itself completely…"

Urahara gulped: "T-that may actually be my fault… Ichigo used… a Kidō of mine to travel back in time to where he first met little Kuchiki-san…"

Koika's eyes widened: "Are you serious? There's a reason why no one remembers his former lives! Because of you it could be that love dies forever, you lunatic!"

* * *

Yeah, I know… STRANGE.

* * *

R&R, please?

* * *

shinjitsu no ikonkōshi – red ribbon of true rancor


	10. Futatsu no Kodo to Akai Tsumi

**Never Again? Part 10**

"_**I'm done with you. It appears you're not strong enough to fight for me.**_" Aizen Sōsuke to Tia Hariberu (in English Tia Harribel)

* * *

**A/N:** *glomps her Reviewer once more* xwhitemoonx, Allyieh (yeah, he is really an idiot and I love it :D), TAKCH1 (next time invite me to the party :D), Javane! Favorite Story: Javane, sodapopwinchester! Story Alert: xcHiiBii-RuKiiax!

* * *

**J****ū:** Futatsu no Kodo to Akai Tsumi

* * *

"_But it's strange… as long as I've lived I've never witnessed the shinjitsu no aikōshi manifests itself completely…"_

_Urahara gulped: "T-that may actually be my fault… Ichigo used… a Kidō of mine to travel back in time to where he first met little Kuchiki-san…"_

_Koika's eyes widened: "Are you serious? There's a reason why no one remembers his former lives! Because of you it could be that love dies forever, you lunatic!"_

~*~

Urahara looked like he wanted the ground to tear apart and swallow him up just to escape the angry woman in front of him. A woman's wrath is more lethal than Hell's flames, definitely.

He gladly accepted the chance to answer the shop's door as well-known voices were heard.

"Oh~! Ishida-kun! Inoue-san! Sado-kun! What gives me the pleasure of your visit?"

"We sensed Kurosaki's Reiatsu but that's impossible… isn't it?"

Urahara gave them his biggest and creepiest 'I'm-a-mad-scientist-beware!'-smile: "Well, actually, he is downstairs with little Kuchiki-san. They are hold back by Tessai-san so they don't rip each other into pieces. Want to pay them a visit?"

"EEEEEH?!"

~*~

While heading towards the infamous basement, Urahara explained them the situation. Ishida snorted: "Typical Kurosaki. He always finds a way to get his head out of the mess. I can remember him in his fight with that black-haired Espada. He was clinical dead and still stood back up. That guy doesn't know what 'being dead' means."

"Ah, but that's what we all love about him, no?"

They looked at Urahara like he was insane… screw that comment.

~*~

Big manga sweat drops appeared at the side of their heads at the scene in front of them.

A knocked out Tessai.

A Kurosaki Ichigo who was supposed to be dead.

Said dead person shouted insults at Kuchiki Rukia like a pub full of drunken criminals. The Kuchiki replied with equal fervor. Their blades were crossed and threw sparks in every possible direction.

"Ano… since when are Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san so… well…"

"Mad at each other? Well, since that stupid idiot sent Ichigo back in time and gave the incarnation of rancor the chance to cut their bonds. Now their feelings for each other are reversed and you see what that means."

They turned around as the Shunshin came down the ladder and joined them.

"NANI?!"

Yoruichi sighed: "Well, then, here comes the second explanation for today…"

~*~

"NANI?!" Really, you would think they cut this crap already…

The Goddess of Flash didn't reply. Instead she looked at the two fighting Shinigami and sighed. She took a few steps forward and miraculously got a hold on the two.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! GET A HOLD ON YOURSELVES! DON'T YOU GET THAT THE RANCOR YOU FEEL FOR EACH OTHER IS JUST AN ILLUSION A MAD MANIFESTATION OF A HUMAN FEELING FORCED UPON YOU? FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY AND SANE CALM DOWN, HAVE A NICE CHAT WITH EACH OTHER, KISS ONE ANOTHER AND LOVE THE OTHER AGAIN SO WE ALL CAN HAVE BACK OUR PEACE!"

They averted their gazes from one another and looked at the cat-like woman.

"What the Hell are you talking about? 'Manifestation of a human feeling'? That sounds ridiculous!"

Rukia put her 2 cents in as well: "Yeah, for once this asshole has a point. And that illusion scrap is an old hat since he killed off Aizen."

A vein popped at Yoruichi's right temple. With a lethal tone to her voice she replied: "Really? Then how are you two explaining to me the fact that you were head over heels for one another up until today?"

Their eyes widened. Slowly they looked back at the other, blinking a few times.

Ichigo spoke first: "Now that you mention it… I don't even know why I hate her…"

"Here it's the same. I just feel the urge to rip off his worthless, ugly head."

The teen narrowed his eyes: "What did you just say you little bi-?"

"Focus!"

They jerked at the catwoman's sudden yelling and did as they were told.

After they looked at one another for several (unbloody) minutes Yoruichi spoke up again: "Think I can lose my hold on you?"

They slowly nodded and were true to their wordless agreement and didn't try to kill the other anymore.

"Well, then, we will treat you like little kindergarten kids, 'kay? Now shake hands or I will show you the reason why Byakuya is such a stiff idiot."

They gulped and hesitantly reached out their right hands, shaking them lightly.

"Good little kids. Now hug, kiss and love the other again, will you? I need my sleep, really."

They let go of the other's hand like they got burned and looked at the Shunshin like she was crazy: "WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL!"

Her yellow eyes flashed red: "I swear, if you don't quit that crap I will assure none of you will ever have kids."

"Even at the risk of being childless for all eternity. I won't kiss that midget! Never!"

"But you did only yesterday!"

"Yesterday is yesterday! That's why it's called yesterday, stupid!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, YOU LITTLE-!"

"Yare, yare, Yoruichi-san, that won't bring us anywhere! Let me have a try, okay?"

She snorted: "Well, try it but you won't have much more luck than me, I promise."

Urahara walked towards them with an even creepier smile than before that clearly said 'Follow my will or die' but even the prospect of every single terrible thing Urahara could do to them wouldn't get them to kiss the other. They were stubborn asses and proud of it!

"I will clarify myself. You will NOW kiss each other or I will tell Kurotsuchi-taichõ you are volunteering as guinea pigs."

Rukia looked pretty unimpressed: "For your information. Kurotsuchi-taichõ is dead or have you already forgotten this fact?"

'Shit, and there I thought she forgot it.'

Ishida went forward: "Come with me you two."

They followed reluctantly.

When they returned the two looked still like they couldn't stand the other's presence and Ishida seemed pretty much like his confidence just went down the gutter.

"What happened," questioned Chad in his baritone voice.

"I tried to bribe them into kissing but they only said the only way to bring them to this would be to drug them into oblivion and I don't see a way to get enough rohiptnol."

"Pity," laughed Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Rancor: 3

Love: 0

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow in amusement: "Well, does somebody else want to try? I swear. The day I kiss this bitch will be the day the sun ceases to shine."

Wordlessly Inoue stepped forward, took the two by their hands and led them out of the Urahara Shõten. None of the remaining persons followed. They would get to know what happened anyways.

~*~

"What the Hell, Inoue? Where are you dragging us to?"

"You'll see," was her only reply as she forced them to follow. She may be a pacifist but her grip was as strong as a sumo ringer's. Drat.

~*~

"'Kurosaki Clinic'? Inoue why did you bring us here," asked Rukia while bringing as much distance between herself and the Deathberry as possible.

Inoue pointed at a lamppost, traces of spiritual blood were still visible at the concrete pavement.

The petite Shinigami's eyes flickered: "Why did you bring us here?"

Ichigo looked quite the same: "Yeah, I don't see a reason for bringing us back where this woman ruined my life."

They were unaware of a certain father watching them from the clinic and praying to whatever god was up there to make the plan Inoue had – if she even got a plan – worked out.

"Oh? So now she _ruined_ your life, Kurosaki-kun? How comes? The last time I checked, you said she was the one who changed your world… for the better."

The strawberry in question looked to the side: "Well… what do you know anyways? She ruined my life and that's all I have to say."

"Any reasons?"

"Huh?" Startled he turned his gaze back to the healer.

"Do you have any reasons for saying she ruined your life? Or for hating her?"

He looked uncomfortable as he rubbed his hands together and casted down his gaze: "… well… she's the reason I'm dead, isn't she? If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have… have…"

"If it wasn't for Kuchiki-san you wouldn't have survived that night, as well as your sisters and your father. I wouldn't be alive anymore nor anyone else. Kuchiki-san would've died that night or at the execution and Aizen would've won that war. Without you none of us would be alive and without her you wouldn't have survived. She gave you the power to protect those precious to you, something you always wanted to. She changed your world in a way no one else could… _I_ could've never changed your world like she did, as much as I wanted to. And I'm sure… you came back just because you wanted to see Kuchiki-san again."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! What do you know, huh, Inoue? Maybe she changed my world for the better, who cares? Fact is that in all the lives I lived so far _she_ was always the cause for all my pain and sorrow! How do you want to know I came back for her? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? How can you have the arrogance to put up such claims without any proves? I don't care if she stopped the rain inside my soul! I don't care if I rescued her from that pointless execution because I had fallen for her! Fact is that I've a better life WITHOUT THAT STUPID BITCH AROUND!"

~*~

"It seems you really don't want to give the both of you another chance, right? Is the rancor you feel so much greater than anything else?"

Ichigo huffed deep breaths: "Yeah, sorry, Inoue but I just can't think of anything else."

Inoue had on a downcast gaze: "You know? I somehow hoped I would be able to bring the two of you back together. I lost track of how often I wished for this friendship of yours to break and vanish into nothingness. Aizen once said that my power violates divine law and I guess I somehow hoped that my powers go beyond that what I knew so far. I was wrong. The only persons who can overcome that hatred are the both of you. I'm sorry for being so rude and interfering in your private business."

She bowed her head slightly before turning to leave as she heard Rukia whisper: "Ichigo… that just now… sounded as if you could remember…"

Inoue stopped and turned back to witness their conversation.

The orange haired Shinigami looked aside: "Urahara-san gave me a Kidõ so I could travel back in time. I guess… somehow I regained my memories and all…"

"So… the reason… for your rescue really was…?"

"Ah, I guess the rumors were right. I really had a crush on you… you know what? That wasn't a crush… not anymore."

Was it her imagination or did the two of them really stand more closely together?

Rukia smiled lightly: "So… I guess you finally kept your promise, huh?"

Ichigo smiled back: "Yeah, seems so."

"Could you please… say it? Again? Just for old times?"

His smile brightened: "Kuchiki Rukia… the reason I rescued you from execution wasn't because I owed you my life… but because you owned my heart. Every fiber of my soul was in love with you."

"Thank you…"

"No problem…"

Inoue blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. Were their fingertips playing with the others'?

"_It is a rejection of phenomena. Her powers limit, reject and deny all phenomena that have affected her subject. She can make it as if the damage never happened. This is far more than temporal or spatial regression. In fact, it oversteps the limitations set by the gods. Her powers violate divine law."_

'Isn't it a fact that a being's spiritual powers are also in their Reiatsu? So… doesn't that mean my Reiatsu alone can reject phenomena? Is that what happens over there? Or is it just… that even if they hate each other because of the influence that Akugen has on them… their souls still love each other?'

She watched in silence as they looked down at their hands and then back at the other. Small smiles crept upon their features as they finally entwined their fingers.

Inoue's eyes saddened and tears began to run down her cheeks: "Definitely the latter," she whispered as she walked away to let them sort everything out and balance their hearts.

~*~

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

(Shaking in red, in red, in red)

**Yume no yume no hate e**

(To the edge of the dream, of the dream)

**Hanarerarenai**

(We can't be separated)

**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**

(Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again)

**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**

(My emotions that have no place to go wake me up)

**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**

(Your flawless smile knows it's an existence)

**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**

(So distant that it's cruel)

**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**

(Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart)

**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**

(Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness)

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

(Shaking in red, in red, in red)

**Yume no yume no hate e**

(To the edge of the dream, of the dream)

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**

(We met; destiny begins to turn)

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**

(A secret that no one, no one knows about)

**Ochite ochite ochite**

(I fall, I fall, I fall)

**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**

(I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins)

**Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita**

(While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved)

**Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi**

(By realistic eyes that never change)

**Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa**

(But a shadow born as the light is bright)

**Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo**

(Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me)

**Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni**

(The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other)

**Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku**

(The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely)

**Akaku akaku akaku moete**

(Burning in red, in red, in red)

**Subete subete keshite**

(Erasing everything, everything)

**Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu**

(An unfulfilled illusion begins to move)

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o**

(Strongly, strongly)

**Koete koete koete**

(Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night)

**Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto**

(I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins)

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

(Shaking in red, in red, in red)

**Yume no yume no hate e**

(To the edge of the dream, of the dream)

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**

(We met; destiny begins to turn)

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**

(A secret that no one, no one knows about)

**Ochite ochite ochite**

(I fall, I fall, I fall)

**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**

(I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins)

~*~

"What do you think? Should we give it a try?"

Rukia smiled at him: "Even at the risk that the sun won't shine anymore?"

"Even at the risk that the world will fall into darkness. Well? What do you say?"

"I say… that we don't have anything to lose, do we?"

His face came a little bit closer to hers, his hand gave hers' a light squeeze: "Yeah… I guess," he whispered in a husky voice and then closed the gap between them.

Their grip on each other's hand tightened, Ichigo's unoccupied arm snaked around her waist and Rukia's free hand buried itself in his orange tresses.

They had closed their eyes like many other times before and their lips brushed lightly against the others' to an unknown melody only they could hear. Then they stopped and looked at the other through half closed eyelids. Ichigo smiled.

"I had completely forgotten how good that feels."

"Me too."

He took away his lips from hers and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, and her neck. Against her skin he mumbled: "I would like to give it… no, _us_ another chance. What about you?"

"I would love to."

The next moment his lips crushed against hers and he demanded entrance to her mouth.

She would've been stupid to decline.

* * *

Weeeell, I don't have a clue how I came up with the idea of Inoue hooking them back up… but I got the 27th Bleach Volume in English (a near miracle here in Germany… and it's much more expensive than the German versions T^T) and thought that that scene in Las Noches was just awesome. I may hate Aizen and Inoue but Hell! Even I have to agree that she has awesome powers and Aizen has awesome quotes! So, yeah, I myself don't know which one it was. Her powers or the fact they love the one they hate, dunno. What d'you guys think?

* * *

R&R because it makes my day^^~

* * *

jû – ten

Futatsu no Kodo to Akai Tsumi – Two Heartbeats and Red Sins (1st Opening of the anime 'Vampire Knight')

nani – what


	11. Shinanaide, Ichigo

**Never Again? 11**

"_**We are born and are dead at the same time/Already before the beginning/Our end is always predetermined/If life means gaining more and more knowledge of something then we'll find in it our end/Because to grasp something to its fullest means death/Because to gain more and more knowledge of something is rescinded for us/Those who aren't facing death indifferently can't gain knowledge**_" Cover poem of Bleach volume 25 (I couldn't find the English version so I had to translate the German one. If someone could PM me the official English translation, I would really appreciate it!)

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to those putting this on their Favorite Lists: darkness surrounds me, chiikenysoop! And now the Story Alerts: Darkshinigami16, Kari-chan17! Now the Reviewer! Javane, darkness surrounds me, Aizen-sama1977, Takch1!

* * *

**Jûichi:** Shinanai-de, Ichigo. Gomenasai, chibi, demo…

* * *

"You really managed it?"

The healer nodded. She had returned to the Urahara Shõten to tell them what she witnessed.

"My, my, you really _are_ too nice for your own good, Inoue-san."

The girl in question looked into her lap: "Yeah, I guess."

"That wasn't meant as an insult, don't get me wrong."

"You didn't offend me, Urahara-san, don't worry. You only stated a truth I already knew myself, that's all."

"Aha?"

"Hm-mh…"

"Kurosaki-san really remembered everything?"

"Yeah, I'm remembering every single second of every single life I lived, hat'n'clocks. The memories are even more clearly than before, 'bably because they are so fresh."

They all turned towards the now open door to be met with Ichigo and Rukia whose hands were entwined in a tight grip like they were afraid of losing the other. Understandable.

"Oh? Then you can tell us how you managed it back?"

Ichigo's gaze darkened: "I could but I won't."

"NANI?!"

"Calm down, folks. I would like to, I mean, it's not like I did something forbidden. It's just that I gave the promise to not tell anybody. And I'm a person holding my promises."

_Ichigo… you've a guest in your inner world…_

The teen in question blinked surprised: "Eh?"

Kisuke narrowed his eyes: "'Something the matter?"

Ichigo shook his head lightly: "No… Zangetsu just said something about… don't worry, I'll just talk a bit to him for a sec, 'kay? Uh… mind if I do it here? I don't have the nerves to go into another room just for a talk of ten seconds."

The merchant blinked confused: "Eh? Sure."

Sitting down and leaning against the wall, the strawberry closed his eyes and immediately felt himself traveling into his inner realm.

Blinking a bit to adjust himself to the sudden daylight he looked around seeking for the black wearing figure that was his Zanpakutõ's spirit. When he finally spotted him he was pretty aggravated to see his inner Hollow standing beside him.

_Drat…_

"Old man, if said guest is him then this was a stupid joke."

"**Che, don't be ridiculous, Aibou. It's our little friend from when you killed yourself.**"

"WHAT?!"

And true to his Hollow's word there was a black presence in his world, a shadow without form. Ichigo's face became blank: "Hello. As much as I would love to say I missed you or that I'm happy to see you, it would be a lie. What could death want of me?"

"I want nothing but to tell you that I'm even more impressed of you now than I was before."

The teen raised his eyebrows: "Oh? How comes?"

"You managed to break the seal I put on your memories."

"That wasn't really difficult seeing I dreamed about my past since the moment I woke up in Rukongai."

"Now I'm hurt that my ban didn't work the least."

"Che, no, you're not, you didn't even really tried. That's why I'm asking you now while I have the chance. Why did you give me a second chance? And I want the truth this time."

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"I've seen your soul way too often in my realm of death because of a sacrifice. I wanted to give you at least in this life a second chance. You can remember your past lives. Tell me, how often did you sacrifice yourself for Kuchiki Rukia's sake?"

Ichigo didn't reply and settled with looking into the distance. After a while he responded: "That's the reason? Because you wanted me to get what I want – or how you seem to see it _deserve_ – for once? Because you decided to be _merciful_ for a change? You put that half-hearted seal on my memories so I could start anew and regain them slowly?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe I'm really going to do that but…" Ichigo turned towards the shadow once again and bowed deeply: "Arigatõ gozaimashita! I'm highly appreciating your favor for me. I promise I'll cherish that life you granted me."

"One more thing."

Ichigo looked up: "Yeah?"

"You can tell your friends if you want."

Ichigo looked startled: "Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

The teen smiled and bowed once again: "Hontõ arigatõ! Hontoni!"

"Quit that already, will you?"

Ichigo smiled smugly: "Sure."

His inner world faded.

~*~

When he opened his eyes he was met with many curious eyes and sighed: "You don't have to know what just happened, it's not that big of a deal. But… I got the okay. I'll tell you how I came back."

"You got the-?"

"I told you what just happened doesn't matter to you." With that said he signaled Rukia to come sit down onto his lap so he could have her presence while talking. You aren't sharing it everyday – the way you came back from the non-existent.

"After… after my spiritual body disintegrated… I woke up in a realm where darkness was all that you could see. And there… began death's voice to talk to me…"

"Wait… the voice of _death_ talked to you?"

Ichigo sighed aggravated and rolled his eyes as he rested his forehead against Rukia's left shoulder and stroke her stomach with his right hand: "How do you think did I manage to come back, four-eyes? Of course it was death! He told me he was impressed that I sacrificed myself for the sake of both; a world unaware of the favor I did them and a world that never acknowledged the fact I helped them and always said I'm only human and should care about my own business. … Because of that he gave me a second chance… for me in order to have the possibility of being selfish for once.

"But that required a prize… the prize of the loss of my memories. Cleaning my mind of all previous affections and similar things he gave me the possibility to begin anew… and I'm really grateful for this. Because of this… I finally did things I longed to do but never got the guts for…" With saying this he kissed Rukia on the cheek to show them an example.

"But then I began to regain my memories and started to wonder. I got the wish to finally fulfill my promise to Rukia… although I didn't realize I already had… so I snuck into Urahara-san's laboratory and sought for a way to regain my lost memories. Instead I found a Kidõ to travel back into your former life. Not that I'm complaining. It's just…" He trailed of and fell silent.

None of the others' dared to say anything and finally he continued: "It's just… that I begin to think that maybe all the experiences of my former lives are too much for me. Sometimes… I'm thinking I'm going to lose my mind… Sometimes… all the memories are mixing and I can't tell what belongs to which lifetime…"

He looked Rukia straight in the eyes: "Once… around the time the Americans were executing innocent women because they thought they were witches… we met… only then our roles were reversed… I was the Shinigami and you were the human with the way too high spirit power that could've darkened the sun. I swear to you… you were exact the same, violent woman you are now."

He began to finger her hair and he had a distant look in his eyes: "You had the most beautiful red hair I've ever seen. And I'm not talking about that tomato-red Renji has… your hair had the tone of red the sun gets whilst setting. And your eyes had the same color my own have now. I rescued you from a Hollow, just like you did and… we befriended the other… and then fell in love… it was nearly the same like now… only… did the people in your town think you were a witch… because 'you talked to yourself'.

"They set you for execution and I would've rescued you… but similar to that day in the rain… did the Soul Society drag me back… because I started something with a 'human whore'. I made sure that the guy that said that never got descendants, trust me. Not only did they forbid me to ever go to the human realm again, no, they also forced me to watch your death. As soon as they had let me go I sought through the entire Rukongai districts until I found you… after you became a Shinigami yourself… we married… But still… sometimes… the images of you dying are hunting my dreams. You died through fire just like you would have if I hadn't manage to rescue you."

They were all quiet, trying to grasp what he just told them. If that was only _one_ of his former lives… then what else could possibly hunt him?

"Another time… we met in France… you guys won't believe me… but here in front of me sits the former Marie Antoinette."

Rukia's eyes widened and all of them first thought how cool that sounded… until they remembered one little fact.

Marie Antoinette had been executed with the guillotine. Odds were that the hill where the Sokyõku stood was also called 'guillotine hill'. It just wasn't fair, was the entire group's thought.

Ichigo sensed their mood and tried to lighten them up a bit – if he was hunted by those images he shouldn't force them upon them as well.

"Now comes the funny thing. Rukia… you will laugh. I was your Russian affair."

They looked at him like he was crazy: "No way!"

"It's true thou. I – personally – think my name was total crap. Sergej, honestly, that sounds like some cat coughing up a fur ball. Your eyes were magnificent. They were such a deep blue; I could've drowned in them. But… to be honest… I could do that regardless which color they have. I'm pretty pissed about my own eye color back then. They had the same color like Byakuya's. I could puke.

"We fell in love the very first moment we met but odds were… you were married so I became your affair, nice, huh?"

Rukia smiled and kissed his forehead: "Don't worry about your eyes, I bet they looked good on you."

"I can't really tell."

"You don't have to, I'm saying they looked good on you, so they looked good on you."

"And calling me stubborn…"

"Where else did you met?" Inoue was eager to know because as strong her jealousy was – it was interesting.

Ichigo looked thoughtful: "Hm… what else… we were on the Titanic… we survived the Lusitania but then died in the Hindenburg… we lived in Rome around the same time Caesar reigned there… speaking of Caesar… now I'm not longer surprised Aizen had such a God Complex… seeing he was that insane tyrant and all-"

"What?! Are you saying…?"

Ichigo looked at them with raised eyebrows and genuine surprise in his eyes: "Hm? Yeah, Aizen was Caesar; Rukia was Kleopatra… I was Antonius… at the end all three of us greeted the Grim Reaper so I didn't really pay attention to that particular life… I knew the story so what?"

They gaped at them. Okay… no one could say they had boring lives, now, could they?

* * *

Okay, the chapter title has NOTHING to do with the chapter content AT ALL, I just liked the sound^^"

* * *

Shinanai-de, Ichigo. – Don't die, Ichigo.

Gomenasai, chibi, demo… - I'm sorry, midget, but…

Arigatõ gozaimashita! – Thank you very much! (used for finished actions)

Hontõ arigatõ! Hontoni! – Thank you! Really!


	12. Saikai

~*~

**Never Again?**

~*~

Okay, ages since I updated... the last time was... _**September 11**__**th**__** 2009?!**_ Seriously? WTF??  
Okay *bows deeply* I'm really, really sorry.  
Anyways, this story only has two more Chapters to go, so I hope this will be finished soon^^

Thanks to my Reviewer, those putting this on Alert or their Favorite Lists and those putting me on Alert/their Favorite Alerts because of this story.

~*~

"_**Death is the starlit strip between the companionship of yesterday and the reunion of tomorrow**_"  
Mark Twain

~*~

**Jû-ni: **Saikai

~*~

It was silent after Ichigo finished his – or rather their – story, everyone being too stunned by the revelations. But more so by the fact that every single one of their lives had been filled with sorrow and tragedy – not unlike their current one with first him sacrificing his life for their sake and then returning to existence in a way – without memories.

The universe was cruel.

The sudden sound of the sliding door opening made them turn around towards the source of noise. There stood Kôika, her long, blonde hair no longer pale but a rich color reminding of sunlight, her formerly paper-like complexion having gained back its healthy appearance.

She was smiling.

Bowing deeply she began to speak. "Thank you, all of you, for helping me. I really appreciate you trying – and succeeding – in saving me and them. I owe you."

Kisuke waved her off with his fan. "Ara, I guess everyone will be fine with you giving us our respective love."

She glared at him with mischief apparent in her blue orbs. "You can be grateful I'm not letting you end as an old, frustrated hag."

Urahara was weeping in a corner after that.

Noticing Ishida glancing off to the side she bent down next to him and whispered so no one else could hear what she was about to confess. "You know, she won't dangle after him forever. When some time passed by she'll move on so don't worry, Uryû-kun."

The Quincy almost allowed himself to smile.

Keyword _almost_.

A sudden loud moan across the room made all of them jerk around. And gasp. Not to mention _blush_.

Ichigo was lying on top of Rukia trying to loosen the obi around her waist whilst practically showing his tongue down her throat. Don't get started about his gi because that thing was already torn to shreds leaving him topless.

Seriously, what the fuck?

When they opened their eyes for a split second their question was answered. Instead of their respective eye colors were they glowing in an intense red, leaving no place for pupils or sclera.

"Um... may I ask why my poor shop is suddenly used as knocking shop?" Urahara had finished his false weeping and was now looking at the scene in front of them with slightly wider eyes than usual until he screwed them shut upon Yoruichi's fist smacking him in the head. "Don't make such a deal about it, stupid."

Kôika sweat dropped. "Um... I think my Reiatsu is causing this..." She immediately hurried to the door and only said farewell and another thanks their way until she rounded the corner, her aura disappearing soon after followed closely by the red hue in the couple's eyes.

Ichigo and Rukia blinked confused, then looked at what their hands were doing...

… and blushed like there was no tomorrow.

~*~

"_Let go of me, you assholes!! I don't care about orders and that crap! I won't let her just **die**!!" But it was of no use, the guards' iron grip on his limbs didn't bug. He had to watch on as the one person meaning the world to him was lead to the stake in midst the small village she'd called her home._

"_Why do you care anyways?"_

_A sudden voice next to him made Ichigo's head jerk towards its source. He narrowed his eyes. "You dare ask that? How would you like to see the love of your life get burned, you sicko?"_

"_Watch your mouth, I'm your superior, don't forget that. Anyways, after she got burned to death she'll go to Soul Society. For all I care you can start searching for her soul in your freetime. So, why do you care?"_

_He spat at the ground below. "There's a 90 per cent chance that she won't remember anything and you know that damn well!"_

_His superior smiled wickedly. "Exactly."_

"_Bastard," he ground out between his clenched teeth._

"_You should have kept in mind what you were taught at the Academy. 'A Shinigami is in no need for a heart', it would have spared you all this."_

_The young man never answered as flames blazed up in his peripheral vision. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched her body burn to ashes, his screams of agony sounding through the summer evening heated by the burning inferno._

~*~

Ichigo jerked up in his bed, cold sweat covering his body, breathing labored. _What the hell?_ He brought his left hand up covering his left eye and part of his forehead as he tried to calm himself down.

_Only a fucked-up dream..._

Albeit him being aware that it was far from that it still helped to bring his racing heart back to a normal pace.

_I hate this..._

Some days had passed since the whole mess with remembering his past(s), breaking up with Rukia and getting hooked up again by _Inoue _of all people. And ever since then did nightmarish memories – some only fogs of blurring shadows; some as vivid as if he was experiencing it _right there_ – haunt his sleep, waking him up in the middle of the night.

_I don't know if I can continue on like this... I'll go insane in no time at all..._

The sound of a soft murmur next to him made his head snap towards the source, his gaze falling onto the still form of the one person he witnessed burning to death in his sleep just moments ago.

He felt a smile begin to tuck at the corners of his mouth and let it spread across his face for once. It's not like anyone would see it anyways.

_She won't die on me... hell, this time **I **was the one hitting the grave so I shouldn't keep on thinking about all this crap. Past is past, period!_

And with a sigh, because he knew his inner encouraging wouldn't work, he lay back down, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, trying his best to fall back asleep.

~*~

The orange-haired Shinigami very nearly choked on the tea he was having as Rukia proposed her idea.

They were both sitting around the wooden table in the back of the Shôten having breakfast with Urahara and the rest of the staff, Yoruichi lying next to them in catform having milk. It had been a relatively peaceful meal – with Kisuke sending the werecat occasional, green-tinted looks – until one Kuchiki Rukia voiced the proposition of visiting his family.

Cue him spitting out his drink.

Rukia frowned. "You okay?"

Muttering a 'thank-you' to Ururu as he accepted the napkin from her to clean his face from the spilled liquid he faced his petite counterpart again. "Okay? You dare ask that? Of course not! It was already awkward enough to see my dad – my sisters? No way!"

"But why!"

"Because I don't won't to cause them an infarction and have to perform a darn Konsô on them, that's why!"

"You're overreacting."

"**Overreacting**? Are you serious?"

Rukia sipped on her own tea without changing her expression. "Yes, I'm serious."

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned back, looking aside. "I won't do it."

As white waves of Reiatsu began to appear in his peripheral vision he slowly turned his head back towards his girlfriend, gulping as he saw the icy glare she was giving him. "We will visit them, period."

Ichigo shuddered. "Y-yes... ma'am..." Another glare. "I mean light of my life." "That's better."

He was so fucking whipped.

~*~

Both Ichigo and Rukia were walking in their Gigai through the park on their way towards the Kurosaki clinic, their hands brushing against each other every now and then. Just when Ichigo was about to grab hers a blur of brown and red crashed into the unsuspecting strawberry successfully knocking him off his feet.

Growling as he sat up and rubbing his aching head he had hit the ground with just now he looked up only to pale – at the sight of Asano Keigo in a similar position as he was, Tatsuki and Mizuiro running up behind him. All three pairs of eyes widened as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but got rudely interrupted by Keigo screaming "Zombie!!!!" and running up behind Tatsuki to hide from him.

Ichigo sighed. _Typical..._

~*~

Slowly raising back to his feet and dusting of his pants he only managed a 'yo' before it happened again.

"ZOMBIE!!!!!"

Ichigo glared. "I am not a zombie, you airhead."

"That's exactly what a zombie would say!"

"Wrong, zombies can't speak. They try to catch you and eat your brains – which reminds me... you'd probably be save from them, with you having no brains at all."

"MEAN!!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson in all the time we know each other?" Ichigo deadpanned as he crossed his arms across his chest looking bored as hell – or just pissed. Go figure.

"Um... but do tell why you're actually alive... because I'm about to freak out over here..."

Ichigo turned to be faced with his childhood friend and sweat dropped. _A miracle she hasn't freaked out __**already**__..._

"Um... surprise?" He smiled weakly and sighed – and began his explanation, trying to get it over with as fast as possible.

Some minutes of Ichigo's monologue later...

"So, basically, Death showed you mercy?"

Ichigo smirked. "Well, that's what he said. Personally, I think he was just aggravated by me. As far as I'm concerned he's having vacations on Barbados right now."

"You're kidding..."

"Nope."

Okaaaaay...

At the same time on Barbados...

A black, shadowy figure lay on a beach towel as a surfer came by and looked at it with raised eyebrows. "Dude, you cannot tan if there's no skin to tan, you know that, right?"

Scowling – albeit there not being a way for anyone to actually see that pissed expression – death only hissed. "Be careful on the water, I may just make you drown or get eaten by a shark, _dude_." The surfer was away from the beach in no time.

Back in Karakura...

"See, if even they didn't get a cardiac arrest then I'm sure your sisters won't either." They had just said farewell to the group of three and were now heading towards the clinic once again. "Still, I don't want to take any risks..." "Dimwit."

Ichigo sighed. Arguing wasn't of any use anyways...

~*~

Kurosaki Karin was sitting on the couch staring off into thin air.

When they were told – from a strange, green-wearing man indicating 'I'm a nutcase' – that their brother died in an accident she didn't believe it for shit. Seriously, she knew he was an effin' Shinigami – him dying in some freak accident was even more unbelievable than her wearing a dress or Yuzu dressing up as emo.

Yuzu had been a whole other case. She broke down like a dam. Not even their dad was crying so much – at least until that strange geta-bôshi whispered something in his ear – after that he locked himself in his bedroom for 3 whole days not coming out – leaving the task of consoling Yuzu to her.

Useless excuse for a father.

She had confronted him about the whole thing, demanding answers. She had seen that blond lune fighting with other Shinigami – him knowing their dad could only mean he knew something.

And knowing did he indeed. After telling her the whole thing – but more importantly, telling her about her brother's sacrifice – she didn't say a word anymore. She was mute up until that day.

Yuzu was trying to suppress her emotions and sorrow somehow – and doing only half a job at it, occasionally breaking down without a reason apparent.

And Isshin... well, since he met his son he was doing better... better in the meaning of him trying to cheer his daughters up.

To no avail, what else?

So, as the door bell rang that day, Karin silently got up from the sofa and headed to the front door. But, upon opening it, she would be hit with the greatest shock in her life _ever_.

~*~

The teenager in front of her scratched the back of his head in an uneasy fashion not meeting her eyes. "Um... surprise?" Once again, stupid way to begin the situation with. "Aa... I know you'll have questions and all... but could we first just-"

He was rudely interrupted by Karin screaming her lungs out and running upstairs shouting something that sounded dangerously close like 'zombie'. Ichigo sighed and turned towards his petite companion. "You still thinking this was a good idea?"

Rukia glared. That meant 'yes', great.

Isshin was just coming out of the bathroom as Karin ran upstairs screaming as if hell was chasing after her. Getting a grip on her left arm he jerked her to a halt. "Karin! Karin!! Damn it, calm down and tell me what happened!" He wasn't expecting an answer so he was all the more shocked when he received one.

"I... zombie... Ichi... doppel... ganger... not possible..." After a few tries of making coherent sentences she ceased to speak and just pointed downstairs.

Isshin didn't let himself be told twice.

~*~

Ichigo gulped as he saw his father running down the stairs, a strange expression on his face. As the black-haired man came to a halt in front of him he tried to smile weakly, and failed miserably. "Well, hello, I guess. How have you been, dad?"

The next he knew was that he had been caught in a bone-crushing hug by his father.

_What the fuck?!_

"You remember?"

"Uh... apparently..."

What came next was beyond Ichigo's comprehending. His dad _squealed._

_Oh... my... **god**... gross..._

"Could you **please** release me? It's getting hard to breath."

~*~

They were sitting on the couch in the living room, Ichigo and Rukia opposite of Isshin who was still giggly like a fangirl meeting its obsessed-about idol. "So... how?"

Ichigo blinked. "Eh?"

"How did you remember?"

The orange-haired boy scratched the back of his head as he averted his eyes. "Well, geta-bôshi gave me a Kidô he invented to travel back in time to the first meeting with the person you think of... apparently, the spell worked better than intended."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, I doubt I was alive when the Titanic sank, right?"

It was his father's turn to look confused. "Eh?"

Ichigo snarled aggravated as he leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and looked aside. "Well, that stupid Kidô brought me to _every single meeting_ I had with Rukia in _every damn life_ I ever lived." And, in a spurt of the moment he hissed. "Damn Renji, damn crucible..."

Both Isshin and Rukia blinked at him. "What?"

He looked at them with raised eyebrows. "Eh? Did I say that out loud? Sorry."

Rukia frowned. "What was that about Renji and the crucible?"

He blushed slightly and didn't meet her eyes at that. "Well... you see..."

"Spill it," she growled. Not good.

"Gosh, he was the person indicting you for heresy. There, satisfied?"

Blink

Blink

Aaaaawkward silence...

"Run... that by me again?"

The glared. "The pineapple-head is the cause for you burning to death before my eyes, don't force me to say it a third time, chibi."

They were quiet after that.

~*~

Somehow Isshin had coaxed them into staying for dinner – and later on stay the whole night. After they explained the happenings to Yuzu and Karin, it quieted down some. Whilst Yuzu was ecstatic about having her big brother back, Karin was still eying him like he was an alien.

Well, at least not a zombie.

Dinner was more silent than usual – probably because everyone was a little weirded out for their own reasons – until Karin spoke to him for the first time that day.

"Are you leaving us again?"

~*~

Mwhaha, cliffhanger xD

~*~

saikai – reunion


	13. Bound Souls

**Never Again?**

///

Okay, so this is the last Chapter-

**Ichigo: **Thank God!!

**Me: **-glare-

**Ichigo: **What!! You made me kill myself!!

**Me: **You fucking retard! You're here, ain't ya??

**Ichigo: **The fact you killed me off suffices for me!

**Me: **SO! Kubo gave yourself a stalker and I don't see you complaining! That freak even cut you in half AND one of his pets blasted a hole the size of a pumpkin in your chest! I don't see where that is any different from what I'm doing!!

**Ichigo: **He never killed me!!

**Me: **Grrrr...

///

"_**Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again**_"  
William Shakespeare

///

**Jû-san: **Bound Souls

///

"_Are you leaving us again?"_

There was a deafening silence after her question. Ichigo gulped, he knew what was to come after his answer and he feared her reaction more than anything at that moment. After what seemed like decades – really, only 3 minutes passed – he nodded, preparing for the nuclear bomb to hit its target.

Just as he predicted Karin jumped up from her seat, pushing the stool over and glared at him. "Then why did you come here in the first place? You're leaving us alone again anyways!!"

"Karin, listen, it's not like-"

But he didn't even get to finish as his little sister ran up the stairs, shortly after the slamming of a door could be heard. Ichigo sighed and stood up as well, following after her.

///

She heard him knock on her door but ignored it. She was too angry for confrontation.

"_Karin, please open up."_

_Ignore him, ignore, him, ignore him,_ she began chanting in her head over and over again.

"_Karin, I'll knock that door down, you know that."_

"Leave me alone."

She heard him sigh and it sounded as if he leaned against the door, letting his back slide down until he sat propped up against the wood. _"I'm sorry. Personally, I don't want to leave."_

"Then why are you doing it, damn it!!"

"_I don't have a choice in the matter. In case you forgot, for this world, I'm dead, Karin. I don't belong here." _Granted, his father lived here, but obviously no one knew he was dead. But _he_ had _lived_ here, people _remembered_ him. And he doubted Soul Society could erase all their memories.

"I don't care. As long as you're here I couldn't care less."

On the other side of the door his face saddened. _"Karin..."_

There was silence for a while until she began whispering again. "... Are you... happy? I mean... over there..."

"_I guess I'm happy although I'd be happier to have all of you around... maybe you could visiot once in a while, dad knows how."_

"Still not the same..."

"_Someday it will be, maybe. Just not now. But think about my position, too. I don't have a place in this world. But over there, I have a job, I even have friends – who will be shocked beyond repair once I come back and remember everything. That will be fun," _both had to chuckle a bit at that but quieted down again soon after. _"It's not like this is a parting forever. We'll see each other again. And, like Shakespeare said 'Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again', right? This is only a short parting until we can have a big reunion. Just look forward to that."_

He didn't get a response until the door he was leaning against was opened making him fall on his back – and a black-haired girl latch onto him. He smiled as he returned her embrace.

It was a start.

///

_Some Days Later_

"So, um, well, I guess that's a good-bye, right?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head in an uneasy fashion as he regarded his friends and family, Rukia right beside him.

His father smiled at him. "Aa, but only for now. Soon you'll wish we'd leave you alone with the amount of times we'll visit."

His son smiled back. "Can't wait."

And with one last glance at them, Ichigo and Rukia stepped through the blinding entrance to Soul Society, leaving the others behind.

///

As Ichigo and Rukia entered his office the next morning, deep in conversation about something only they could know, they were greeted with most of their friends sitting sprawled on the couches or leaning against the wall. Renji even had the nerve to sit on his desk, stupid pineapple.

With a blank expression Ichigo walked over to him and knocked him off his desk. "You really have nerve in front of someone whose dad you shot with a gun, akahihi." There was dead silence but he didn't seem to care as he sat down in front of the wooden table. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he lazily rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

Renji jumped up from his position on the floor, pointing an accusing finger at the strawberry. "What did you just say?!" Ichigo looked only bored as he used his left hand to avert Renji's index from his face. "It's rude to point with the finger at someone, didn't your master Byakuya teach you anything, Renji? To think he has such a rude dog, tsetse..."

"Teme..."

"Oh, the doggie is angry! What will you do? Bark for Bya-chan?"

Before Renji could start to attack him – really, Ichigo would've loved to see him try – Rangiku came up to his desk as well. "But Abarai has a point. What did you mean just now?"

"Well, when that idiot came to the Living World during that incident with that sword guy – Bai-whatever – he had the nerve to shoot at my dad with an effin' gun. I just remembered him in it."

The big-breasted woman growled aggravated. "That's not what I meant, Ichigo."

He blinked and then realization dawned on him. "Oops..."

Rangiku glared. "'oops' my ass."

"No, thanks, I have a girlfriend but thanks for the offer. You see-"

"Girlfriend!!" Everyone – minus Rukia – echoed at him. Another blink. "Um... yeah... Rukia and I are a couple, something against that?" He especially glared at the red-haired baboon. Anyways, as I was trying to say, geta-bôshi had invented a Kidô to travel back to the time you first met the person you think off whilst performing the spell. It worked. Period."

It was then Ichigo glared at Renji, his eyes blazing bluish-white. "And you, you have some nerve, you baboon. It's all I can do to not kill you right here."

The red-head glared back. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Maybe the fact you-mph!!" Rukia had covered his mouth with her hands, looking bored as hell. "Stop it, Ichigo, that's ridiculous. Maybe you remember that but he sure as hell doesn't. You didn't see me beating you to a pulp because you killed yourself when you couldn't remember, right? So no need to kill him off."

With some effort he managed to remove her petite fingers from his mouth, staring at her like a pouting child. "But Rukia!"

"Don't 'but' me!"

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, okay..."

The other occupants of the room had watched in mild amusement of the couple's exchange, but Renji's curiosity was piqued, however. "What the fuck have I done that he wants to go Bankai on my ass?"

Ikkaku snickered. "I wouldn't ask if I were in your place. Be happy his gal calmed his temper."

The group burst out laughing at Renji's pissed off face.

///

_Kuchiki Estate_

"What did you just say?"

Ichigo thought he heard thunder rolling in the background, not to mention lightning flashing and insane laughter mixed with the words 'chire' and 'Bankai'. He gulped. "I-I... want to ask you for... for Rukia's hand... in... m-marriage..."

"And what," ah, there was the thunder again. "Makes you think you are worthy of her, _Kurosaki_?"

That did it. Complaints about him being a brash teen he could handle, but questioning his _worth_?! What the fuck? Before he could help himself he stared daggers at the man in front of him. "'Worthy of her'? You dare ask that? I freakin' fend off a bird of fire for her! Not to mention that I'm the sole reason you still have a sister, you didn't hesitate to kill her off plenty of times!"

The Kuchiki head didn't seem faced, and if he was he didn't show it. "You think that makes you worth her?" Wow, did Byakuya even realize he had gotten his memories back? Well, he probably didn't care. "You _do_ realize that she's part of a noble clan, right? Her husband needs to fit into our rows, that's why normally commoners aren't welcomed in so... _casually_."

Ichigo frowned. He knew that, of course, but he thought his answer to that was clear. "I'll learn, if I have to. Heck, I'd even call you 'nii-sama' if I had to. Just tell me what I have to do to deem me worthy of her, I'll do it, damn it."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "How about ceasing your swearing, for once?"

Ichigo glared. "Fine."

"You know what, mind your language in general, your way of expressing yourself is poor."

Ichigo clenched his teeth before he said something that deemed him sushi material in those stone eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya. "... Hai." He knew his anger seeped through every single character he said and he _couldn't care less_. That guy was just _unbelievable_.

There was silence after that, only them glaring at each other and trying to kill the other man with looks alone. After 10 minutes of staring Ichigo averted his eyes, sighed and closed his eyes. If Byakuya hadn't been so composed he might've fallen over as Ichigo – _the _Kurosaki Ichigo – lowered his upper body to the ground so it was aligned with his legs. "Let me marry her... _please_. I'll do everything you want, just... _**please**_."

At first the clan leader didn't respond and Ichigo was already about to rise again as his deep voice echoed through the room. "The ceremony will be held by the next month. You're dismissed."

It took all of Ichigo's willpower not to jump up and down like a little child.

///

The night around them was enlightened by thousands over thousands of lanterns, giving off an otherworldly, orange shine. Cherry blossom petals danced through the spring sky whenever a light breeze came by, ruffling their robes as both Shinigami gazed at each other through loving eyes, uncharacteristic smiles nearly luminescent on their features.

For him it was Déjà-Vu all over again as he saw her in her pure white kimono and truth be told he let everything look like the last time he married her soul in Seireitei, the memory still fresh in his mind. Rukia's smile became a smirk as she whispered. "I have the feeling you set that up after some past life of ours."

His smile grew. "How did you come up with _that_ idea?"

"Hum, dunno, maybe the fact that it'd be just... _you_?"

"Aw, you know me too well."

"I can't believe Nii-sama agreed to this."

"Me neither..."

The priest next them cleared his throat. Both turned their heads to him. "Just so you know, you can now kiss the bride." Ichigo blushed and looked down at her. The two smiled as they leaned forward, sealing their marriage.

///

One thing was for sure, Ichigo would never _ever_ again drink with Rangiku, Kyôraku and his father at the same time. It only ended in him being utterly wasted.

He and Rukia both stumbled into _their_ room in the huge and spacious Kuchiki estate, the petite Shinigami only barely holding onto her husband as both of them made it to the bed and fell onto it – and began making out without a real reason.

Well, granted, it was their wedding night. They deserved it. Not to mention that both of them were stone drunk. In that state reasons didn't have to exist.

Ichigo let out a loud moan as she granted him access to her mouth. He oh-so gladly tasted her sweetness, especially with the alcoholic quality. Alcohol and Kuchiki, pardon, _Kurosaki_ Rukia were two things making him lose control and he loved every second of it. As he felt a tug on his upper robes he broke their kiss – or tongue hockey, whatever you prefer – to stare down at her with hazy eyes.

Rukia's hands tugged at his robes more fiercely as she came up to nip at his neck causing him to groan. "That has to come off," she murmured as her lips closed around his left earlobe, sucking on it. He shuddered and without further ado he had thrown his gi in some corner, grasping her face with his hands as he crushed their lips together for another possessive kiss.

As he diverted his petite wife's attention with his mouth, his hands slowly settled on the sash holding the folds of her white kimono together and loosened it with all the patience he could muster whilst being turned on beyond repair. Pushing her softly onto her back he slid the cloth off of her, staring at her newly revealed skin like a starving man.

"Oh my-" he didn't got to finish as Rukia rolled them over straddling him. "Hm..." She smiled slyly as she ground her core into his groin eliciting a groan from him. "I can't help but think you want something. Shoot, I don't have a clue." His hands came up to grip her hips, grinding her against him once more. The petite Shinigami bit back a moan and removed his grasp on her. "Oh, so that's what you want. Only had to say so..."

Bending forward so her lips were right next to his ear she whispered with a vixenish grin. "Beg." He frowned. No way in hell would he beg! There was just no wa-. "Please." Hold on, freeze and rewind. What did he just say? Her smile widened. "Please who?" Okay, _now _he wouldn't say it! "Please... Rukia." He mentally facepalmed himself.

"Atta boy." The next moment he thought he entered heaven as she began grinding her hot core into his still clothed erection.

_Shit..._

He had already lost count on how many moans, groans and whatnot escaped his lips and he seriously didn't care. Looking up at her his gaze fell on her breasts, making him groan once more. In one swift motion he had palmed them, squeezing them eliciting sweet whimpers from the minx on top of him. He smiled coyly. _Good..._

Ichigo proceeded in wrapping his arms around her, crushing her against him and rolling them over, then pressed his lips to hers again. She roamed his back and chest with her hands and finally settled with burying her fingers in his fiery locks, tugging him more and more into her mouth. As his hips began gyrating against hers both moaned helplessly, pressing more together as if possible.

Somewhere in their kissing and grinding his hakama came off making him sigh in relief. He was itching to be inside of her, thrusting, pumping and _pleasuring _her so both of them would be unable to walk for a good week.

In one, quick thrust he was inside her and was already about to collapse there. She just felt _so damn good_ it was all he could do not to pump into her like crazy. When she began wriggling under him he took a deep, shaky breath. Pulling his hips back he pushes himself up on his arms to look at her face, then pushes back inside of her, watching her as he does so.

He swore to never forget that face _ever_.

They began moving in synch as their breaths mingled, their bodies covered in sweat, their eyes closed against the pleasure they felt as both neared their climaxes. Their mouths were crushed together but they weren't even kissing anymore, only breathing into the other, swallowing their moans.

Rukia was clawing his back, the pain more pleasure than anything else to his hazed brain as both got thrown over the edge, screaming into the others throat as they road out their highs.

As their breathing calmed and they bathed in the afterglow of their climaxes Ichigo kissed the top of her head not even bothering to pull out of her, bringing up the blankets that lay crumbled together in some corner of the bed and covered them, both falling asleep soon after.

_Two weeks later..._

Ichigo was lying on their bed, reading a book as Rukia came in from their private bathroom, looking a bit pale. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

///

I have to say, I liked this lemon more than the one in Family Duties. The other just felt like shit^^"  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter^^  
And I'm mean for leaving it on that note, but then again, be happy I finished it xD

///

**Okay, I want to thank all of my Reviewer with this list~**

**Date: **_29__th__ of April 2010_

**Total Count of Reviews: **_54_

**ChibiKitty 14** – t_hanks for being my first reviewer and I love your fics :3_

**Sammiefly**

**BioHazard82 – **_I'm glad you enjoyed the story despite all the weirdness XD_

**Javane** – _thanks for all your Reviews^^_

**Allyieh** – _loved your Reviews~_

**TheLaughin9Man**

**Shermometer**

**Neltharion the Iron-bound**

**Aizen-sama1977 – **_you are a great friend, really^^_

**Grimjaww**

**KuroiTsuki7** – _thanks a bunch for correcting my mistakes^^"_

**TAKCH1**

**IcHiRuKi-MaNiAc**

**Yajuu-Kikuishi**

**BadyGuz**

**xwhitemoonx**

**darkness surrounds me**

**Little White Comet**

**derderxp**

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**

**animelover1993** – _hehe, I liked your reaction to the vampire knight op xD_

**Hese Solstis**

**Persistence**

**JoFlake**_ – am still amazed about your timing XD_

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Zangetsu50 – **_a while indeed XD_

I want to sinceraly thank everyone who read this story and stuck with me until the end. I really appreciate all of it!!

Okay, another story is at its end and I'm... completely ecstatic about it! The more stories I finish the more I can write more!! Mwhahaha...


End file.
